Hαbíα unα vez
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Kagome e InuYasha despiertan en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas; y eso ya es preocupante. Pero, peor aún, ¿por qué Naraku tiene que ver en esto? ¡¿Y por qué está usando un vestido? # Parodia. Ligero OOC. Exageraciones y ridiculeces. Abstenerse.
1. Drogas

**Disclαimer. **No sé cómo decir que nada me pertenece, así que me disculpan el imbécil intento... ¡los pollitos a bailar, cuando acaban de nacer, la colita han de mover! ¡TA TÁ, TA TÁ!

* * *

Hαbíα unα vez...

**C****α**pítulo I  
Drogαs.

—_Kagome._

Un murmullo que se perdía en la distancia. Una presencia cercana.

—_Ya, Kagome, despierta._

Era familiar. Demasiado familiar. Una voz gruñona, impaciencia marcada en la tonalidad, un nombre: InuYasha.

Sí, él. El que se suponía que estaba tranquilo en su época feudal y ella descansando sus tres (dos) merecidos días en su época, con su familia y sus amigos de secundaria. Pero no, ahí llegaba él al segundo día para joderle la paciencia.

—_Kagome, ¡¿podrías despertar de una vez?!_

Acá entre nos, InuYasha es un poco impaciente.

Soltó un bufido y semi abrió los ojos. La brillante luz solar le dio de lleno en la cara, dejándola momentáneamente ciega y viendo puntitos rojos por un rato.

Lo silueta borrosa que era InuYasha en un principio, se transformó a los pocos segundos en un InuYasha nítido. Nítido y con orejas de conejo largas, blancas y sedosas, en lugar de sus comunes orejas de perro.

Frunció el ceño.

Para ponerle más emoción al asunto: eso no era todo. No usaba su acostumbrado aori, sino que llevaba un chaleco rojo y sostenía un reloj de bolsillo en una de sus manos.

Además, tenía bigotes.

—Tengo un problema —murmuró. Él también fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

Kagome abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla enseguida (cuando se dio cuenta que no entendía nada).

—Tengo la sensación de que estoy llegando exageradamente tarde a algún lado —siguió. Parecía algo perdido—. Y, ah, sí, ¡parezco un conejo!

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y suspiró con fuerza. Kagome suprimió una sonrisa y miró alrededor. Ella estaba recostada en un tronco al lado de un río. Las aguas corrían rápidamente, y el sonido que producían parecía un risa, una burla. Estaban rodeados de árboles y un libro reposaba en su regazo.

Las cosas no parecían ponerse mejor.

En vez del piyama que debería llevar puesto, usaba un vestido que apenas pasaba sus rodillas, de un vivo color azul. También usaba unos zapatitos negros lejanamente familiares...

—Ay —tragó—. Kami-sama.

Fue ahí cuando Kagome empezó a sospechar. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron pronto. InuYasha soltó una risa amarga.

—Y todavía no viste tu pelo —agregó el medio conejo (¡qué digo! Medio demonio)—. Está... raro.

La sacerdotisa frunció el ceño, presintió lo peor sin creerse nada y se observó. Su cabello azabache era ahora totalmente rubio. No pudo evitar soltar un gritito histérico.

Eso, además de improbable, convertía toda la escena en algo imposible.

Se incorporó rápidamente y echó otro vistazo rápido alrededor. Las cosas no habían cambiado en los últimos segundos. InuYasha observaba sus orejas de conejo, o pasaba a mirar la hora en su nuevo reloj, aunque poco y nada entendía del funcionamiento.

—No sé qué sea esto —decía, mostrándoselo—, pero estoy realmente seguro que llego tarde a algún lado.

Kagome suspiró.

—Mierda.

Tenía muchas preguntas flotando en su cabeza (como por qué carajos siempre les pasaba algo raro a ellos), pero no tenía muchas dudas sobre qué estaba pasando.

Bah, en realidad sí. Demasiadas, increíbles y estúpidas dudas.

Pero estaba casi completamente segura de dos cosas.

Uno: lamentablemente, era probable que estuvieran dentro del cuento "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", pues creía ser Alicia e InuYasha el Conejo Blanco.

Dos: se estaba haciendo pis.

—Esto puede representar un problema —murmuró, aún poco segura de si lo que pisaba era tierra firme o estaba en una nube de drogas psicodélicas.

—¿El que llegue tarde?

Kagome lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Que de repente seamos personajes de un cuento —respondió—, eso puede representar un problema.

InuYasha masculló algo en voz baja, manteniendo siempre su ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuento? —gruñó—, ¿estamos dentro de un maldito cuento?

—Eso temo —suspiró ella, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Alguien o algo.

El hanyô se paró a pensar la situación un par de segundos. Y llegó a una conclusión lógica. Si estaban dentro de un cuento, y, por lo visto, era uno que Kagome conocía...

—Entonces... —rió él nerviosamente—, ¿a dónde estoy llegando tarde, exactamente?

—¿Puedes parar con eso? No es el momento más oportuno.

InuYasha resopló algo que ella no pudo escuchar, pero no dijo más. Se quedó mirando a Kagome, esperando que ella decidiera qué hacer. Después de todo, ella sabía dónde estaban, ¿o no?

Pero Kagome no dijo nada. Se paseaba unos pasos para allá, después volvía... miraba alrededor. Se rascaba la barbilla. ¿Pensaba?

Finalmente, el medio conejo perdió la paciencia.

—¿Podrías decirme de qué va todo? —gruñó. A pesar de que podía caminar perfectamente con sus dos bien formadas piernas, InuYasha dio un salto al frente. Frunció el ceño cuando Kagome sonrió, pero siguió sin mayores miramientos—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Dentro de un cuento, InuYasha —rió ella, histérica—. ¡Esto no tiene precedentes!

Él volvió a saltar, ahora a un costado y verificó su reloj una vez más. (Si él fuera capaz de leer un reloj, podría decirles qué hora era, pero claro que no es así.)

—Mm... ¡Que tarde estoy llegando! —exclamó. Kagome rodó los ojos. Aquello se le antojaba ridículo. El antes hanyô (la chica no sabía cómo calificarlo ahora) se volvió a verla—. ¿Sabes qué tenemos que hacer?

Kagome parpadeó.

¿Si sabía qué tenían que hacer? ¡No, claro que no! Nunca antes se había despertado vistiendo de Alicia junto con su amigo el medio demonio (que, por cierto, conoció cuando viajó por el tiempo) haciendo de un conejo. No, nunca antes le había pasado en su vida. Y dudaba que a alguien más le haya pasado.

Era totalmente estúpida la situación. Creo que son perfectamente capaces de imaginarse los pensamientos de Kagome en ese momento.

—No, InuYasha —respondió con calma.

¡Calma!

—Creo que... deberíamos movernos —aseguró él. Dio otro salto.

¡Qué gracioso era verlo saltar!

Esperen... La mente de Kagome estaba maquinando algo... ¡Moverse! Lo que dijo InuYasha tenía sentido a oídos de la chica. Sí, moverse era ideal en esos momentos. Es decir, lo único de lo que estaban seguros era de que estaban en un cuento, ¿no?

En realidad, se podría decir que estaban seguros de eso.

O... algo.

Moverse era una buena idea, en definitiva. De alguna forma había que salir. ¿Y qué mejor forma de salir, se dijo Kagome, que seguir el cuento?

Así que, ¡a buscar una madriguera para dejarse caer!

—¡A seguir al Conejo!

—¿Qué dijiste? —gruñó InuYasha.

Kagome se sonrojó y sonrió avergonzada.

—¡Nada, nada! Creo que tienes razón, ¡hay que movernos!

InuYasha pareció pensar un par de segundos.

—Feh. Ya sé que tengo razón.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Si eso era lo que tenían que hacer, seguirían adelante.

Pasaron varios segundos viéndose mutuamente a la cara, esperando que el otro dijera o hiciera algo. Por parte de InuYasha, esperaba que Kagome dijera en dónde estaban y qué tenían que hacer. Kagome sólo esperaba que él se moviera para poder seguirlo igual que en el cuento.

—¡¿Y bien?! —gritó el hanyô en un momento. Ella se sobresaltó y le gritó "Siéntate" en respuesta, haciendo que, para sorpresa de ella, InuYasha estuviera saludando el suelo desde muy de cerca.

Pasaron otros minutos discutiendo que porqué esto y porqué lo otro, conversaciones que ustedes y yo ya sabemos de memoria, y que se repiten continuamente, haciendo innecesario que yo lo vuelva a relatar (a menos que eso quieran, claro). Pero como nada pueden decirme en este caso, voy a pasarlo por alto, y comentarles que, una vez acabada la discusión, y cuando los ánimos estuvieron bien (y limpia la cara de InuYasha), Kagome le dijo cariñosamente que debían buscar algún pozo para dejarse caer.

Ustedes, que conocen la historia, estarían de acuerdo con Kagome y se pondrían a buscarlo de inmediato. Pero a vista de InuYasha, y de cualquier otro que poco supiera de eso, era de dementes tirarse por un pozo donde no sabías la profundidad ni qué podría estar esperándote del otro lado; así fue que se entretuvieron otros diez o quince minutos discutiendo sobre el asunto, mientras ella trataba de explicarte el fin de aquello. Todo terminó, otra vez, con un "Siéntate" de Kagome y un escupir algo de tierra de InuYasha.

Al final, él entendió y a los pocos segundos buscaban algún pozo escondido en algún árbol de por ahí. No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo, pues era algo obvio en todo aquel verde.

Y esto no estaba en la historia, como muchas otras cosas que iban a pasar, ni en la que conocemos nosotros ni en la que estaban escribiendo ellos, pero, una vez que encontraron el bendito pozo y lo miraban interesados (y, ¿por qué no?, algo desconfiados), de entre los árboles a sus espaldas, comenzaron a escucharse algunos ruidos no del todo comunes en esa tranquilidad inhumana.

Kagome se enderezó y observó detrás.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —gruñó InuYasha, haciendo ademán de sacar a Colmillo de Acero. Para desgracia de muchos, Colmillo no los acompañaba: InuYasha tenía un reloj para defenderse y Kagome sus zapatitos negros.

—No sé, pero no me gusta.

Él gruñó algo más, y el ruido se intensificó. Parecía que algo estaba buscándolos, algo con mucho peso, pues la tierra comenzaba a temblar a cada "paso".

—Yo voto por saltar —soltó Kagome de pronto. Intercambiaron una mirada rápida. A InuYasha la cobardía no le gustaba ni un poquito, pero "soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra", así que tomó a Kagome de la mano y saltó hacia el pozo.

Una oscura sombra se proyectó sobre ellos mientras caían en otra oscuridad parecida.

* * *

—¿Y ahora qué?

Podría decirse que Kagura estaba un poco más que harta. Si era posible. No sólo permanecía el tiempo encerrada en ese asqueroso castillo (aunque aprovechaba y se escapaba de vez en cuando), sino que también tenía que seguir soportando a Naraku. No era tanto problema si piensan que vivió con él desde el inicio de sus días, pero sí lo era cuando se la pasaba planeando nuevos ataques hacia el grupo de InuYasha.

Y déjenme repetirles que Kagura estaba un poco más que harta.

El anterior plan de Naraku había sido un redondo fracaso. Quiero decir, entre otras cosas, Naraku la cagó. Literalmente. En todo caso, esa es otra historia.

En ese momento, era casi nula la información que ella tenía acerca del nuevo plan malvado de su jefezote, pero poco le gustaba. Incluso en ese cuándo.

Sólo quería acabar con los buenos de la manera habitual. Lucha, muertes, sangre por doquier; completar la perla de Shikon podría ayudarles un poco... no sé, meter a la sacerdotisa Kikyô en el medio para incluir algo de discordia en el grupo de InuYasha, y acabar con ellos agotados, pero vencedores al fin.

(Aunque, diciendo la verdad y siguiendo los pensamientos de Kagura, poco le importaban los planes de su padre y el final que tuvieran él e InuYasha y los demás. Sólo quería ser libre y punto.)

Soltó un sonoro suspiro al no recibir respuesta.

Naraku observaba por la ventana, paciente, con la frente erguida, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. El pelo negro caía en su espalda como cascada y Kagura se obligó a recordarse que lo odiaba.

Había algo en aquel hanyô, con su porte aristocrático y su sonrisa socarrona, que llamaban irremediablemente la atención de cualquiera que parara a observarlo un momento.

—Naraku —volvió a llamar—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

Él se tomó unos segundos para responder.

—El nuevo plan ya entró en acción.

Kagura volvió a suspirar y se permitió fruncir el ceño un momento.

—¿Acabará tan desastrosamente mal como el anterior? —rió—. ¿O acaso es algo más _normal_?

El medio demonio se giró a verla con cierta amenaza reflejada en sus ojos oscuros. La mirada sólo duró dos segundos, pero bastó para que Kagura borrara su sonrisa y la transformara en una mueca de odio. Él se giró a ver hacia afuera nuevamente.

—Éste será mucho mejor —murmuró—. Después de todo, InuYasha y sus patéticos compañeros ya están en nuestras manos —sonrió, victorioso—. Sólo hay que encargarse del entrometido de Sesshômaru. Para eso te llamé.

Un silencio se expandió por la habitación. Kagura tragó y lo observó secamente. ¿Encargarse de Sesshômaru?

—Estás loco si piensas mandarme a acabar con él.

Naraku soltó una fría risa.

—No, llegaremos a un acuerdo.

Permaneció callado unos segundos, mientras la demonio de los vientos esperaba que completara la idea. Como no lo hizo, siguió.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

Naraku se giró a verla y le sonrió abiertamente.

* * *

Kagome se incorporó sobresaltada.

_Aquel_ había sido un sueño extraño. En ese momento, como en otros, se preguntó si habría alguna droga en el aire.

Miró alrededor en busca de normalidad.

Bien podría ir a buscarla en otro lado.

InuYasha estaba dormido unos metros más allá, ahora vestido con una caperuza roja.

—Mierda.

Bien, la lista de cosas por hacer se reducía ahora a descubrir dónde estaban, por qué y cómo salir.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

**Not********α:  
**Hay un pequeño guiño a "De una maldición con poca suerte", algo así como una precuela para este fic. No es necesario que lo lean en lo más mínimo; basta decir que en ese fic igualmente Naraku intenta un extraño plan para acabar con el grupo de InuYasha y las cosas salen mal. :3  
Un beso (:  
Morgαn.


	2. Dulces

Hαbíα unα vez...

**C****α**pítulo II  
Dulces.

Miroku se levantó sobresaltado. Además del leve dolor de cabeza, se sentía sumamente incómodo. Le dolía el trasero y todavía veía estrellitas: el golpe había sido feo. Todavía no entendía mucho lo que había pasado. En realidad, no recordaba absolutamente nada.

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a esa condición. No tenía idea de porqué estaba en mitad de un bosque desconocido (porque en un lugar así se encontraba). En un momento, sí sabía porqué le dolía la cabeza, pues había un pájaro cerca que parecía haberlo picoteado recientemente.

Después de ahuyentarlo con la mano, se decidió en observar mejor alrededor. Los árboles eran altos, y si bien todos los árboles son parecidos, éstos le parecían incluso irreales, y sospechó que algo raro estaba pasando. Miró al costado y cayó en la cuenta que Sango estaba recostada unos pasos más allá de él, totalmente inconsciente.

(La siguiente información se las dejo para que ustedes elijan su versión. Miroku afirmó, a pesar de que luego recibió un Hiraikotsazo, que Sango estaba tan dormida "que tenía un hilo de baba que caía de su preciosa boca al suelo". Sango negó esto fervientemente, sonrojada.)

Se quedó sorprendido. Había visto a Sango con su traje de exterminadora (que, pensaba personalmente, le quedaba perfecto) y en varios kimonos, pero aquella ropa era más propia de Kagome. Era una especie de kimono más corto, y si bien no era tan corto como la extraña ropa de la sacerdotisa del grupo, gran parte de las piernas de Sango quedaban al descubierto. Además, la mirada del monje subió un poco más hasta poder visualizar las peligrosas curvas de la exterminadora, y fue el momento en el cual empezó a transpirar.

¡Ah, es que lo volvía loco!

Se acercó a despertarla con cautela, posando una de sus manos en la cintura de la joven. Se contuvo sólo unos segundos, y Sango se despertó al instante. La marca de su mano en la mejilla del monje no se hizo esperar, y mientras Miroku se lamentaba internamente lagrimeando, la exterminadora lo observó con el ceño fruncido y, en vez de cualquier insulto o comentario al respecto, soltó:

—Su Excelencia, ¿por qué lleva pantalones cortos?

Miroku se volvió a verse. Ya no llevaba el traje de monje que le quedaba tan bien, si no que ahora vestía una camisa y un tirolés. Se imaginan que se quedó de a cuadros. ¿Qué razón tenía el universo para vestirlo con un tirolés y unas medias largas hasta abajo de las rodillas?

—¿Qué?...

Sango se permitió una risita divertida, mientras observaba a Miroku revisarse la ropa. El monje parecía estar buscando alguna justificación totalmente racional al asunto, pero lo más cercano que se le ocurrió fue que la señorita Kagome haya traído esa extraña ropa de su época y ahora le estuvieran jugando una broma. Sin embargo, cuando notó la expresión de Sango al observarse así vestida, descartó la idea al instante.

La exterminadora soltó un gritito. ¡Qué extraño kimono! ¡Estaba casi vestida como Kagome! La ropa, sin embargo, era mucho más infantil. Es vestido estaba lleno de puntillas.

—Sanguito, realmente te queda bien el pelo suelto —aseguró él, sonriéndole.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ella, evadiendo el tema rápidamente. Era otro bosque como los que solían transitar durante la búsqueda de los fragmentos, sin embargo, el aire que se respiraba era muy... raro—. ¿Y por qué tengo una mochila llena de pan?

Miroku se encogió de hombres y se acercó a ver el contenido del bolso que sostenía Sango.

—Pan —suspiró. Observó alrededor en busca de algún sonido, pero sólo le llegó el del viento contra las hojas de los árboles—. Hay una paz inusual.

Sango asintió. Aquello le daba un mal presentimiento. Se incorporó sosteniéndose de la mano que le brindó el monje, y procurando taparse algo más las piernas. (¡Qué incómodo era aquella tela tan corta!)

—¿Dónde estarán todos? —preguntó—. ¿Y Kagome e InuYasha? ¿Shippô? Estábamos con ellos hace sólo un minuto.

Miroku se tomó su tiempo en responder.

—¿Hace sólo un minuto? Lo último que recuerdo...

—Estábamos alrededor del fuego que prendió Kagome con sus cerillas —soltó la exterminadora, sorprendida.

Había pasado toda una jodida noche, y ahora estaban en otro bosque, vestidos muy ridículamente y separados de sus amigos.

—Esto es muy raro.

Sango asintió. Lo peor era sentirse tan desprotegida sin su arma.

—Hiraikotsu... —susurró—. ¡Su Excelencia! —exclamó, señalando su mano. Miroku ya no tenía ningún agujero negro en su mano derecha, ningún rosario que contuviera la maldición. Él asintió. Sí, lo había notado. Sintió felicidad y libertad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Pero sólo duró unos momentos. Nadie había derrotado a Naraku, así que aquello era sólo otra trampa.

Sango suspiró. No tardó en notar lo mismo que él, pero aunque sea podía dejar de temer por su vida, aunque sea por ese momento.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó. Miroku torció el gesto. A su alrededor no había ningún tipo de vestimenta con la cual reemplazar las estúpidas prendas que le tocaron. (Realmente se sentía sumamente incómodo.)

Observaron a sus lados. Entre los árboles se formaba un camino, precario, hecho del caminar de la gente, o hecho por el caminar de un elefante, también podía ser. Él se volvió a verla. Sango asintió. No tenían muchas opciones, había un camino, no era necesario meterse entre los árboles y morir picoteados por pájaros.

—Pero... ¿cuál? —soltó, señalando detrás de ellos. Para la suerte de todos (noup) había otro camino idéntico. El hoshi se dedicó a meditar el asunto unos segundos. Se paseó alrededor, relojeando ambos caminos, (pasando por detrás de Sango y mirándole el trasero) y preguntándose cuál los llevaría hasta sus amigos. (O donde sea.)

Sango se divirtió bastante. Porque era cómico mirar como caminaba con esa graciosa ropa de acá para allá. (Sango realmente creyó que el tirolés le realzaba el trasero a Su Excelencia.)

—Elijamos uno al azar —se decidió finalmente—, marcaremos el camino a medida que tengamos que elegir alguno en especial, por si volvemos atrás.

A Sango aquello le pareció lo más inteligente en siglos. Bueno, tal vez exagero.

—Y creo que podemos ir dejando un poco de pan para el marcado —agregó ella.

Miroku pareció sorprendido.

—Claro, es buena idea —sonrió, nervioso—. Yo pensaba en algo así como ir dejando prendas en el camino...

Sango rodó los ojos mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

—Usted no tiene cura —gruñó, y se adelantó con la mochila con pan al hombro.

* * *

—¡Amo bonitoooo! —La chillona voz de Jaken sacó a Sesshômaru de sus cavilaciones. Se volvió a verlo con el ceño fruncido—. Amo bonito... —El demonio verde frenó jadeante frente a él, y Rin, que se encontraba sentada un poco más allá, levantó la vista.

—¿Qué?

La frialdad de su amo logró que la respiración llegara a su cuerpo tan rápido como lo requería la situación, antes de ser pulverizado por no responder a tiempo.

¡Ah! Le tenía tanta consideración a esa chiquilla humana, y él... ¡él que tanto tiempo había estado sirviéndole! ¿Se merecía aquello, acaso? ¿El ser tratado así, tan diferente a ella? ¿Por qué había aparecido? Sí, está bien, hacía feliz al amo, pero...

—Kagura —susurró Sesshômaru, en lugar de matar a Jaken por perderse en sus pensamientos.

—Tranquilo, vengo en paz —saludó la dueña de los vientos, con una sonrisa—, y con una oferta de Naraku.

Sesshômaru alzó una ceja. Realmente no estaba en buenos términos con Naraku. No le importaba en lo más mínimo su existencia, pero tenía cierto rencor por haber siquiera intentado jugar con la vida de Rin. Si lo tenía cerca, lo más probable era que acabara muerto.

—¿Debería eso ser atractivo? —dijo con voz calma—. Rin, vámonos. Jaken, toma a AhUn.

¡Ah! Pobre de Jaken.

—Sí, amo bonito —¡Maldita niña desgraciada! Robaba toda la atención de su amo para con él...

Kagura no tardó en perder la paciencia. En serio que no le gustaba hacer los recados de Naraku, y mucho menos lidiar con el humor de Sesshômaru. Está bien, no quería tener que enfrentarse a él (la calma y esa frialdad que mostraba siempre le ponía los pelos de punta), pero tampoco le gustaba tener que llegar a un acuerdo con alguien tan caprichoso.

¿Por qué carajos no iba Naraku a hacer eso? Porque, claro, si tienen que convertir a alguien en fideos, que sea a Kagura...

—Como sea, Sesshômaru —resopló, haciendo que un mechón de su cabello se moviera graciosamente—, pero escúchame, ¿quieres? Tiene que ver con tu pequeño e idiota hermano.

El demonio frunció el ceño y suspiró con cansancio. Cómo le irritaba que lo relacionen con el incompetente de InuYasha. ¿Por qué tenía que cargar con la culpa de su padre al terminar con una humana? (Tal vez, Rin se le haya cruzado por un momento en su mente.)

Tenía cierta... misericordia hacia Kagura, o tal vez fue sólo pura curiosidad. ¿Qué era lo que quería ese patético ser híbrido?

—Jaken, lleva a Rin a dar un paseo —ordenó. El pequeño ser verde acató la orden de inmediato, aunque lo hizo odiando hacer de canguro. Cuando estuvieron más bien lejos, resopló—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Kagura sonrió, complacida.

* * *

—Ya estoy harta de caminar —bufó Sango. Esa era otra razón que se sumaba a la lista de "por qué extraño a Kirara". Además, estaba segura de que la ropa interior (que no quería saber quién se la había puesto) era una de esos "hilos dentales" de los que hablaba Kagome que tanto le gustaban a los hombres, pues sentía muy incómodamente como algo se le había incrustado entre las nalgas.

¡Cómo podía andar Kagome así para todos lados! Le incomodaba tanto que no podía pensar en otra cosa. Ahora bien, era posible que pudiera enfrentarse a muchos enemigos con una ira desconocida...

¡Si tan sólo pudiera sacársela del trasero!

—Sí, hemos caminado demasiado —comentó Miroku, que por su parte tampoco estaba mucho más feliz al tener que usar esos zapatos. Además, sus partes estaban apretadas con esa extraña ropa.

Sango asintió, saliendo de sus pensamientos, enrojecida.

Tenía calor. Habían caminado un largo trayecto, teniendo que volver sobre sus pasos varias veces. Para colmo, se habían perdido, pues las migas que dejaron como marcas habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Terminaron volviendo al mismo lugar del que habían partido. A partir de ese momento, decidieron confiar un poco más en su memoria y guardar el pan para cuando tuvieran hambre.

Pero ahora la suerte comenzaba a estar de su lado: habían cruzado un límite, y a unos pocos pasos se encontraba una casa que parecía estar hecha del más delicioso chocolate.

Miroku se preguntó si realmente lo sería, pues allí todo olía dulce. Intercambiaron miradas llenas de curiosidad. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Acaso estaban a punto de enfrentarse con un demonio del chocolate?

—No me llama mucho la atención esta casa —murmuró Miroku, observando cómo adornaban el pasto varios bastones de dulces como si fueran flores—. Algo no está bien...

—¡Debe estar bromeando! —exclamó Sango, emocionada—. Esa casa parece estar hecha de chocolate... ¡sólo espero que sea igual al que trae Kagome de su época! Es tan delicioso...

La exterminadora se adelantó a paso rápido, observando alrededor, totalmente hipnotizada por la impresionante cantidad de dulces de todo tipo que adornaban aquel lugar. No sólo vieron bastones que crecían de la tierra, sino también crecía un árbol que tenía caramelos de todos sabores: frutilla, limón, manzana, uva...

Sango se acercó a la ventana de la casa intentando mirar al interior, pero una gruesa cortina tapaba su vista. Sin poder frenarse, quiso comprobar si la casa realmente era de chocolate como parecía. Tocó el borde de la ventana y partió un trocito. Sonriendo, se lo llevó a la boca. ¡Aquel era el chocolate más rico que había probado jamás!

Miroku observaba todo con recelo a unos pasos de Sango. Aquello le daba mala espina, no importaba que su amiga estuviera tan emocionada. En ningún lado aquello podría ser bueno.

—¡Mire, Su Excelencia! Es chocolate, ¡realmente es de chocolate! —exclamó, contenta. Aquello probablemente era lo mejor que le pasaba en un largo tiempo. Feliz, partió otro pedazo y se lo mandó a la boca. Mientras saboreaba, miró hacia arriba. El techo tenía grandes "cosas" redondas de distintos colores, círculos de colores naranja, rojos, celestes, verdes, amarillos... Sango no supo identificarlos, pero supuso que también eran comestibles y se preguntó a qué tendrían sabor.

—Vaya, este es el lugar más interesante al que haya caído alguna vez.

—¿Crees? —murmuró Miroku—. Para mí hay algo aquí que no está bien...

Sango rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, Su Excelencia, no sea aguafiestas —sonrió—. ¿Qué puede haber de malo en una casa llena de dulces? ¡Esto es el cielo! —rió. Pareció meditar un momento, y avanzó—. Venga, llamaré a la puerta.

Miroku frunció el ceño, sin embargo la acompañó (no estaba muy convencido). Sango llamó a la puerta. Una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

La puerta se abrió.

El monje dejó caer la mandíbula, medio sorprendido y medio perturbado. La exterminadora torció el gesto, alzó una ceja y miró de reojo a su compañero. Nerviosos, buscaron alrededor algo con qué defenderse.

Jakotsu era el hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Llevaba puesto un vestido holgado y el cabello suelto le llegaba hasta los hombres; y realmente, realmente, parecía encantado. Estaba sonriente, aunque su sonrisa vaciló un momento al ver a la exterminadora.

—Mujer —dijo con cierto resentimiento a modo de saludo—. ¡Monje! —sonrió con agrado—, que bueno volver a verlo.

Ninguno de los dos sabía en realidad qué hacer. Estaban todos vestidos de manera extraña, perdidos en mitad de un bosque, en una casa hecha de dulces y frente a Jakotsu vestido de anciana. ¿Qué se suponía que tenían que hacer en una situación así?

—¿Qué? … —tartamudeó el hoshi.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —rezongó Sango, en posición de defensa (se defendería con la mochila y su experiencia llegado el caso).

—Bueno —respondió, con aspecto ausente—, se supone que estoy aquí para eliminarlos —la pareja frunció el ceño—, pero Naraku me prometió que me tocaría InuYasha, ¡y no lo veo por ningún lado! —lloriqueó, adoptando una expresión extraña e incómoda—. ¡Qué rabia!

—¿Naraku?

—¿Dónde está ese cobarde?

Jakotsu hizo una mueca graciosa y los invitó a pasar dejando la puerta abierta mientras caminaba hacia la mesa que estaba en el medio de la sala. Miroku y Sango se miraron con recelo y con más recelo aún entraron a la casa. Jakotsu estaba desarmado, y ahí la única arma que podría llegar a usar era algún dulce (es decir, cualquier cosa de la casa. De hecho, Miroku se sorprendió al ver que la mesa estaba hecha de bizcochuelo con patas de barras de chocolate).

—¡Como si lo supiera! —seguía el guerrero, con voz calma—. Él sólo nos dijo que nos encarguemos de ustedes, que nos daría todos los medios —torció el gesto al recordar, se sentó en una de las sillas (que parecían bastones de chocolate con almohadilla de bizcochuelo, haciendo juego con la mesa) y siguió indignado—. Y lo próximo que recuerdo es ver a un tipo, y de repente, ¡puf!, me despierto acá, vestida de esta forma y sin mi arma. ¿Y cómo se supone que los mate, eh? ¿Haciéndoles comer dulces?

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron miradas. ¿Aquello era un juego? ¿Qué pretendía Naraku? Normalmente, Jakotsu era un tipo sin problemas (cuando no decidía matar a todos) y estaban seguros de que podían confiar en que estaba contando la realidad para él. Pero, entonces, ¿quién era aquel tipo del que habló? ¿Y cómo es que de pronto despertó ahí, no sólo él, sino también ellos dos?

Y, no menos importante, ¿debían confiarse, o él quería matarlos de todas formas? ¿Tendrían que enfrentarse a él en una lucha de bastones de caramelos? Sango seguía entangada y Miroku no estaba en mejores condiciones con ese tirolés dificultándole el movimiento. No estaban bien.

Jakotsu los miró intensamente un momento, al notar tanto silencio. El pelo negro le caía graciosamente por los hombros, dándole un aspecto todavía más bizarro del que por sí daba.

—¿Cómo era aquel hombre? —preguntó el monje. Ante la evidente confusión reflejada en el rostro del guerrero, siguió—. Aquel del que hablaste.

Jakotsu se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativo. Sango frunció el entrecejo. (En serio, ¿estaba coqueteándole al hoshi? ¿Frente a ella?)

—Bueno —habló al fin—, era un tipo... Bueno, ¡no lo observé bien! Pero podría decirte que Naraku es más guapo, eso sí.

Sango alzó una ceja. (Probablemente me mate por esto, pero se había sonrojado muchísimo cuando le pregunté si Naraku le parecía atractivo. Jamás respondió.) Miroku, por su parte, no encontró aquella información de ninguna utilidad.

Para aquel momento, ellos ya estaban sentados en las sillas de bizcochuelo (que, por cierto, eran muy cómodas) y charlaban con Jakotsu cómo cualquier viejo grupo de amigos (un grupo algo bizarro... en una fiesta de disfraces... quinientos años en el pasado... con un asesino sádico. Ya me entendieron la idea).

—Disculpen —murmuró el guerrero en aquel momento—, pero tengo que hacer pipí. —Y se incorporó de la mesa tan rápido que no dio tiempo a nada.

Ustedes se preguntarán, como yo lo hice en su momento, si aquellos muertos resucitados también tenían necesidades. Pues por lo visto, sí, supongo. Uno nunca sabe.

Y, ¡vaya! Por la naturalidad que mostraba, parecía que hacía tiempo que conocía la casa. Cuando hubo desaparecido detrás de una puerta, Miroku se giró a ver a la exterminadora.

—Escucha, Sango —murmuró—. Esto parece peligroso. No confío en Naraku ni en ningún guerrero sanguinario resucitado.

—Sí —asintió ella, Miroku notó las ondulaciones que hacía su pelo al mover la cabeza—, yo también creo que debemos irnos, Su Excel...

—Lo siento, pero no —interrumpió la voz de Jakotsu desde atrás, y, mientras se giraban a verlo, el guerrero soltó un golpe (con un bastón de caramelo) sobre la cabeza de la joven, y tal fue el golpe, que algo totalmente inesperado ocurrió. La exterminadora simplemente se desvaneció, sin ningún "¡puf!" ni polvo mágico ni viento divino. Simplemente desapareció. Y, mientras Miroku ahogaba un grito de asombro, Jakotsu no se detuvo a pensar y le propinó otro golpe al aturdido monje.

Una vez que se encontró solo en medio de la sala, dejó caer el bastón de dulce y miró alrededor.

—¿Y ahora? —suspiró—. ¿A dónde se fueron todos?

Considero, así como creo que ustedes también, que Jakotsu guardaba algunas expectativas respecto a Miroku. Pero tanto él como Sango ya no estaban ahí.

* * *

—¿Lo dices en serio? —dijo con un susurro amenazante.

Naraku, desde el otro lado de la habitación, se incorporó y avanzó soltando una risa hueca.

—Por supuesto —sonrió—. Absolutamente todo lo que quieras será tuyo, Sesshômaru.

El demonio no apartó la vista del rostro de él, pero se dedicó a evaluar sus posibles pérdidas.

Conforme, determinó:

—De acuerdo —Naraku sonrió en respuesta—, pero si esto no llega a salir como está planeado, si algo le ocurre a Rin en mi ausencia... —la amenaza en su voz aumentó— te mataré. No importa qué patético ser crees para defenderte, en qué cueva te escondas... te encontraré y te mataré.

Naraku ya no sonreía, pero mantenía serenidad en su rostro.

—No habrá necesidad de eso —aseguró. Sesshômaru no dio ninguna opinión al respecto. Todo estaba dicho—. Te buscaré cuando comience.

El demonio de la estola se giró y salió a paso tranquilo de la habitación. Siguió el camino hacia fuera de ese apestoso castillo. Rin, junto a AhUn, y Jaken lo esperaban afuera.

—¡Sesshômaru-sama! —gritó la pequeña, corriendo a saludarlo. Kagura, que estaba parada a un lado, habló.

—Por fin saliste. —Se abanicó el rostro rápidamente.— Odio hacer de niñera. ¿Qué te dijo?

Sesshômaru la observó de reojo un momento y respondió con la misma voz fría de siempre:

—¿No te tiene tanta confianza?

Kagura frunció el ceño y observó cómo se alejaba junto a la niña y el sapo. Si alguna vez le tuvo cierto aprecio o le interesó, ahora lo odiaba. Odiaba esa estúpida insensibilidad que mostraba. Odiaba a todos, y especialmente a Naraku.

—Idiota...

Naraku miraba la escena desde su habitación, todavía sumamente enojado.

—Ya lo escuchaste —resopló. Un hombre salió de las sombras detrás suyo—. Mándalos a todos.

—¿Incluso a la pequeña? —preguntó, con una sonrisa escondida en su voz.

—Claro que sí. —De pronto, rió— Que mueran, ¡que mueran todos!

Su risa resonó un momento más dentro de la sala. Cuando por fin hubo silencio, aquella criatura detrás de él, dijo:

—Ya envié a los guerreros. Me encargaré de Sesshômaru y su prole enseguida.

—Perfecto.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

**Not********α:  
**Este capítulo está basado en "Hansel y Gretel", con algunas modificaciones mías, claro.  
Gracias por todo. Un beso (:  
Morgαn.


	3. Pelos

Hαbíα unα vez...

**C****α**pítulo III  
Pelos.

—¡Amo Sesshômaru! —Una voz chillona resonó en su mente. No quería despertar, así ya un muy largo tiempo que no tomaba una siesta. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido, y Jaken ya estaba llenándole las bol…— ¡Amo bonito!

_Cierra el maldito pico._

El pensamiento nunca salió de su boca, pero el demonio verde calló de inmediato.

Ah… tendría que abrir los ojos tarde o temprano. Además, ¿cómo carajos se había quedado dormido en primer lugar?

La luz molestaba a sus orbes, pero hizo caso omiso de eso. No reconocía el lugar ni el olor. El pelo de su estola se erizó. Algo estaba mal.

Estaba mal que no tenía la estola en su lugar, por ejemplo. O que Jaken estuviera vestido con un trajecito y llevara el báculo de dos cabezas como un accesorio simplón. ¿Y por qué usaba un sombrerito de copa?

—Amo bonito. —Jaken parecía asustado. Pero el susto se debatía con la risa.

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde está Rin?

El demonio dirigió la mirada a un lado, donde la niña aún permanecía dormida. Ya no llevaba su kimono, sino una extraña prenda roja que parecía de varón en conjunto con una remerita amarilla. A vista nuestra, era un simple jardinero. Tenía al lado un gorrito feo que parecía haberse caído de su cabeza, y un gran moño azul en el pecho. Sesshômaru frunció aún más el ceño. Parpadeó un par de veces, y concentró todo su odio imaginando morir a Naraku de variadas formas.

El muy estúpido lo había traicionado al haber metido a la pequeña niña en el medio. Aparecer en algún lugar (nunca mencionó cuál) lo incluía sólo a él, ni siquiera el demonio que lo acompañaba estaba en el trato.

Jaken estaba en un debate interno muy complicado intentando guardar la risa para no ser chamuscado, asesinado, revivido y otra vez asesinado por su amo. Respiró profundamente, pensó en cosas bonitas y puso cara de compromiso. El semblante serio no parecía que iba a durar mucho más.

Sesshômaru pasó la vista a él con indiferencia. ¿Por qué parecía que estaba aguantando las ganas de ir al baño? Pues no era asunto suyo, Jaken podía hacer lo que quisiera.

—Cuida de Rin —ordenó, al tiempo que se incorporaba—, buscaré un forma de matar a Naraku y volver a donde estábamos.

_En ese orden._

¿Dónde estaban? Lo último que recordaba era observar a Rin jugar en el agua, y a Jaken quejándose de algo que no le importaba. Estaban en algún lugar tranquilo y…

Su amo realmente no se estaba dando cuenta de _algo_. Él sí cuidaría a Rin mientras su amo bonito se encargaba de Naraku y salir de… ¿estaban en algún lugar en especial? Jaken no conocía el trato que había hecho su amo Sesshômaru con el insensato de Naraku, pero viniendo de la mente de aquel demonio inferior, pues seguramente era algo raro.

De todos modos, no estaba pensando en eso, ¡su amo no se daba cuenta! Ya no contaba con el poder de sus espadas, pues habían desaparecido de su cinturón. Y Jaken no contaba con el báculo de dos cabezas, porque en vez de funcionar como siempre sólo tiraba un gracioso chorrito de agua y algunas burbujas. No tenía idea del porqué, pero lo había comprobado apenas dio un vistazo alrededor.

No podía cuidar de Rin con su amo indefenso. Le había observado detenidamente las manos, y ya no tenía sus largas garras, sino unas lindas uñas humanas (¡para desagrado de los involucrados!); y, si Jaken supiera de eso, habría notado que las lindas uñas humanas tenían también una linda manicura.

Eso era preocupante. Pero había algo incluso peor. ¡Sí, peor que eso! Su amo bonito ya no parecía…

—¡¿QUÉ CARAJO?! —El grito de Sesshômaru fue más que inesperado. En verdad inesperado. Uno no espera un grito de una persona fría, distante y particularmente tranquila como Sesshômaru. A lo sumo, el demonio hubiera decapitado a alguien sin más, y listo. No gritar como un psicópata.

Jaken se sobresaltó, se puso lívido, agachó la cabeza por si, precisamente, su amo decidía decapitarlo, y guardó silencio hasta que Sesshômaru recuperó la calma (o, aunque sea, su máscara de indiferencia). El demonio de tonalidad verdosa observó con cierto miedo a su amo, y estaba casi seguro de poder palpar el aura de furia que emanaba si extendía la mano tan sólo un poco.

Y ahí estaba, por fin había notado lo que Jaken al despertar y observar un poco alrededor. No sólo estaban en algún lugar desconocido (y, viniendo de la mano de Naraku, posiblemente inseguro), sino también que llevaba puesto un vestido azul y lleno de brillitos.

¿Por qué demonios llevaba puesta aquella cosa ridícula y jodidamente horrible?

Observar a Sesshômaru con un vestido largo, azul y lleno de brillos es algo que no suele ocurrir en la vida de algún mortal, y, por desgracia no tengo memoria ni foto de aquel momento, así que confórmense con imaginárselo. Su pelo blanco tenía una leve tonalidad dorada, y se sentía sumamente incómodo.

Debía controlarse y respirar hondo.

Se imaginó tirándose de rodillas al suelo, al tiempo que alzaba los puños al cielo y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas: ¡Narakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

—Esto me recuerda algo… —murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, y pasó a mirar a Jaken con una advertencia en los ojos. Una sola palabra, un sólo titubeo de risa, una sola mirada… una sola, y Jaken pasaría de ser un demonio sapo a un globo de sapo.

Sí, lo inflaría hasta la muerte, esa era la mejor idea que se le ocurría.

Jaken tragó duro y volvió a pensar en cosas bonitas para no reírse. Fue tanta la presión que comenzó a gritar y correr en círculos, y Sesshômaru estuvo casi seguro por un momento que se mataría solo.

Pero bueno, no hizo más que quedárselo mirando con una ceja en alto y gruñir algo después de un momento. Pensó en sacarse esa ropa, pero no había forma de aparecer desnudo frente a Rin y que la pequeña no se quedara traumada de por vida. Además de eso sería demasiado perturbador incluso para él, que obviamente no buscaba nada de una chica que apenas pisaba la pubertad.

Suspiró con pesadez, y se preguntó qué buscaba Naraku con todo eso, además de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Tal vez algo de tiempo para escribir el epitafio, quién sabe.

_¿Qué mierda se supone que debería hacer ahora?_

Mantuvo la calma por fuera, como de costumbre, pero por dentro era un tornado de furia. Mataría a todos alrededor, pero simplemente no podía, porque ni siquiera tenía sus jodidas espadas. Para colmo de males, ni contaba con sus garras o sus poderes de velocidad. Se sentía la peor mierda que pisa el planeta.

_Soy un jodido humano._

Había llegado al límite con eso. Ni siquiera entrar en el inframundo, o lo que sea, era peor que sentirse tan indefenso. No sabía cómo, pero iba a recuperar todo lo que era él y luego freír vivo a Naraku. De algún modo.

¿Y ahora hacia qué dirección encaraba su bonito trasero? ¿Con qué defensas protegería a Rin de cualquier estupidez que Naraku pudiera poner en su camino? No tenía ni una puta idea de donde estaba, pero lo cierto era que podría cruzarse con cualquier pusilánime guerrero del septeto ese, o con InuYasha y su grupito en cualquier momento; y no tenía nada con que defenderse (sin contar que iba vestido como mujer).

Respiró hondo, se imaginó matando a Naraku (una vez más) y alzó a Rin con delicadeza.

—Sígueme, Jaken. —El demonio se encontraba tirado en el piso, y con seguridad se estaba haciendo el muerto.

_Veremos a donde nos lleva esto_, gruñó en su interior con impaciencia, y rogando encontrar sus ropas antes de cruzarse con algún idiota como su medio hermano. Rin dormía profundamente en sus brazos y desprendía un leve olor a fresa (que Sesshômaru atribuyó a sus cabellos). Jaken se incorporó de inmediato cuando su amo comenzó a caminar y lo seguía desde atrás, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

* * *

Naraku despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Como si alguien le hubiera pegado con un bate de béisbol al girarse a ver o algo por el estilo. En su mente resonó el sonido de la risa de su última extensión, y por algún motivo, presintió que él tenía algo que ver con aquello.

—Al fin —rugió Kagura al verlo incorporarse—. ¿Adivina?

Naraku cerró los ojos y se imaginó lo peor.

—Esto acabará igual de mal que con lo del trébol, lo sabes —siguió ella, mientras caminaba hacia un lado fastidiada—. No sé qué planeabas, pero acabará mal para nosotros.

_Otra vez_, pensó para ella.

Era ridículamente molesto pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Y era alarmante el fetiche que estaba mostrando Naraku de inventar planes nuevos para acabar con todos. La última vez había fracasado rotundamente, y ahora parecía que el asunto iba a terminar igual. Se dio cuenta de eso cuando se despertó y vio a Naraku recostado sobre una cama, vestido de abuela. Ella no estaba mejor, parecía un macho. Un leñador de pura cepa. ¡Hasta tenía un hacha! (Que, increíblemente, no tenía filo.)

El travestismo estaba llegando a límites insospechados.

—Y encima es estúpido —gruñó, como si el humor de Naraku no estuviera al borde del colapso y explosión automática—. No sé qué le hiciste para que pase esto, ¡ni siquiera…!

—Cierra la boca. —La voz de él resonó en la habitación, ronca.

Fue un breve momento de silencio, de… sorpresa. Y Kagura soltó una risa que nadie hubiera podido reprimir. Cuando Naraku terminó la oración, se le cayó la dentadura.

—¡Sa cashade! —gruñó, agitando las manos, buscando dónde habían caídos sus dientes. Kagura se carcajeó más fuerte, y se fue afuera para evitar que Naraku se levantara y la estrangulara. Aunque sea no había traído su corazón a aquel lugar, así que podía reírse un rato.

El medio demonio escuchó durante un rato la risa de la mujer desde fuera de la cabaña en la que se encontraban, pero se decidió a no moverse de ahí. Su orgullo estaba fuertemente herido; sentía una vergüenza que crecía desde lo más profundo de su ser, y no podía creer que se le pudieran caer los dientes, sinceramente.

Pero sobre todo sentía odio. Un profundo y aberrante odio.

Eso le pasaba por confiar. Otra prueba de que confiar en alguien era malo, ni siquiera en su propia creación, un ser planeado para pensar y actuar como él, pero con algunas habilidades especiales que…

Pensar y actuar como él.

Era un idiota.

* * *

—Y, exactamente, ¿para dónde vamos? —gruñó otra vez. Estaba harto de pasear por el bosque vestido de niñita y llevando una canastita en la mano.

Kagome no estaba mucho mejor. Después de echar un vistazo alrededor, y, sorprendentemente, no encontrarse nada extraño en ella… pues, pasó lo inevitable y, en cuestión de minutos, su cuerpo quedó cubierto de pelos. Sí, pelos. Además, una linda cola de lobo le salió poco después, no sin mucha sorpresa por parte de ambos. (Y una muy larga e incómoda mirada de InuYasha, quien se debatía entre la risa y algo de tristeza. Ella estaba tan parecida a Kôga…)

Kagome resopló. Su pelaje era del marrón de sus ojos y demasiado abrigado. Entre tanto caminar se sentía un pollo al asador. Una caminata y estar cubierto de pelos no es buena idea si se quiere mantener fresco. Estaba de un humor de perros (convenientemente), pues no había tardado ni medio segundo después de ver a InuYasha así vestido que estaban dentro de Caperucita Roja, y ella, por desgracia, era el lobo. Y, para completarla, había sufrido un ataque de nervios que culminó con InuYasha escondiéndose detrás de un árbol y ella persiguiéndose la cola.

¿Y ahora?

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Moriría al llegar a la casa de la abuela de InuYasha, si es que llegaban algún día, y todavía no tenía idea de a quién encontrarían allí. ¿Estaría realmente alguna abuela? ¿O podrían reencontrarse con sus amigos? La situación era ridícula, y aún pensaba que estaba dentro de algún sueño sin sentido. Pareciera que hasta ahora no lograba despertar.

Y estaba cubierta de pelos.

¿Cuánto más tendrían que andar?

—¿Y? —volvió a soltar InuYasha, con la caperuza roja cubriéndole las orejas de perro/conejo.

Kagome soltó algo así como un gruñido.

—No lo sé.

El medio demonio con la caperuza se quedó callado algún rato más, aunque seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Las ideas en la cabeza de Kagome no paraban de dar vueltas. La primera travesía fue corta, y terminó abruptamente. Despertó interpretando a Alicia e InuYasha al conejo. (_Que lindas las orejas_) Y ahora estaban en Caperucita Roja. Alguna explicación lógica debía existir. Por ejemplo, ya estaba rematadamente loca.

No se le ocurría nada que pudiera explicar lo que estaban viviendo, y además de preocuparse por su improvisado problema de hormonas y abundante crecimiento de cabello, estaba ya algo preocupado por Miroku, Sango y Shippô, si es que lo que estaba viviendo pasaba en alguna realidad.

Oía a InuYasha refunfuñar y bufar por lo bajo, y le causaba algo de gracia verlo vestido con aquella caperuza.

Le picaba la cola, de pronto… estaba sintiendo unas incontrolables ganas de mordérsela, ¡pero no se quedaba quieta, la jodida cosa peluda! Sentía tantas ganas de cazarla…

_Ya, Kagome. ¿Qué mierda?_

Se sonrojó violentamente (por suerte la increíble cantidad de pelo en su cara disimuló mucho el color), e intentó pensar como lo haría Kagome, una persona normal, y no cómo lo haría un lobo.

(¿Sentiría Kôga aquellos deseos irrefrenables de perseguirse la cola?)

Por suerte, InuYasha no había percibido su inquietud, pues estaba muy ocupado soltando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra porque la caperuza se había enganchado en una rama de uno de los muchos árboles que los rodeaban, y había quedado graciosamente enganchado sin poder librarse. Kagome no estaba de humor, sino hubiera soltado alguna risa. Negó con la cabeza, y lo instó a apurarse, a lo que InuYasha respondió con otra maldición después de romper la rama.

—Jodidos árboles —farfulló—; si tan sólo pudiera ir rápido como siempre. No entiendo porqué tengo que ser humano.

_O porqué me visto de niña._

Siguió soltando un par de frases más que no llegaron a oídos de Kagome (ya sea porque no le prestaba atención, o porque estaba de un humor particularmente malo). Ella siguió avanzando sin más hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro, y se permitió soltar un suspiro y mover la cola.

InuYasha soltó alguna otra barrabasada y lanzó la canasta, tirándola al mismísimo diablo. ¡Vaya a saber uno que le pasaba! Nunca quiso darme la opinión al respecto. Kagome se sorprendió ante el cambio (¿cambio?) de humor de su compañero y lo miró llena de preguntas. Sin poder contenerse, preguntó

—¿Qué te pasa? —Con voz calma—. ¿Acaso estás en tu periodo o algo?

Pueden imaginarse que InuYasha adoptó una tonalidad rojiza que hacía buena combinación con la caperuza, que la observó sin poder creérsela, gruñó alguna cosa que no se entendió muy bien, y luego respondió algo que sólo logró llegar a oídos de Kagome (¡vaya que tenía los sentidos desarrollados!).

La respuesta fue algo así como "Qué dices, mujer, yo no tengo… esas cosas… no soy mujer… será qué…"

(Kagome nunca me dijo toda la frase, pues él la interrumpía constantemente con que era mentira y cuánta cosa más.)

Después de otro intercambio de oraciones (y de que Kagome note con algo de pesar que InuYasha no llevaba el collar del conjuro), decidieron por fin volver la cabeza al frente y encontrarse con algo importante. Como la cabaña de la abuela de Caperucita roja (mejor conocido como InuYasha), donde ocurría el resto de la historia.

Kagome instó a su acompañante a avanzar (quien había recogido la canasta) y caminaron hacia la puerta de la casa.

De la escena que ocurre a continuación tengo dos versiones, pues no pude lograr decidirme sobre cuál de las dos es la verdadera; los participantes realmente comparten sólo unos puntos, y nadie cedió respecto a lo que en realidad pasó. (Y eso que soy meticulosa con mis investigaciones.)

(De todos modos tengo mi ficha apostando a una.)

Kagome e InuYasha avanzaron con cautela, y se preguntaban a su modo quién podría llegar a atenderlos del otro lado de la puerta. Él había dicho que no era necesario llamar, y con tirar la puerta abajo estaba bien; y Kagome lo persuadió de que no era muy común ver entrar a un medio demonio vestido con una caperuza y a una chica cubierta de pelos en una casa a la fuerza. Así que al final se decidieron por llamar con suavidad, pero insistencia.

Si bien antes se escuchaba un suave murmullo, cuando la sacerdotisa terminó de golpear se hizo un silencio absoluto que llegó a sorprenderlos a ambos. Intercambiaron miradas que guardaban sorpresa y algún recelo. (A InuYasha le pareció gracioso la dirección del pelo de Kagome en su rostro.)

En cuestión de segundos se escuchó un cuchicheo, el ruido de unos pasos, y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

Algunos dicen que Naraku y Kagura estaban esperándolos desde dentro de la habitación, armados con palos y el hacha sin filo, con expresiones de sorpresa y determinación en el rostro, y cuando se abrió la puerta, InuYasha y Kagome simplemente se quedaron ahí sin saber qué hacer, presas del pánico.

Otros dicen que cuando se abrió la puerta, justo delante de caperucita y el lobo estaba sentado Naraku, con aspecto cansado y vestido de abuela, en un sillón de respaldo alto de un floreado viejo y feo. Kagura salió de detrás de la puerta empuñando un hacha, pero antes que locura, sus ojos reflejaban agobio. InuYasha y Kagome tampoco supieron que hacer según esa versión, más que fruncir el ceño y soltar una risita nerviosa.

La sacerdotisa y el medio-demonio intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de volver a prestar atención a sus enemigos delante. Kagura aún seguía invitándolos a pasar, con su atuendo de leñador y sus cabellos alborotados. Su padre, sentado aún, los observaba malicioso desde su posición.

—Los estaba esperando —dijo Naraku con voz ronca, y su dentadura titubeó un momento en su boca, sin decidirse a caer.

Kagura evitó rodar los ojos; e InuYasha y Kagome intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

Esa iba a ser una tarde muy rara.

* * *

**Continuará**


	4. Encuentros

Hαbíα unα vez...

**C****α**pítulo IV  
Encuentros.

Sesshômaru suspiró.

Hacía cerca de media hora que había parado a descansar, y cerca de dos cuando despertó en aquel lugar vestido de… cosa con alas. Sí. Alas. Tenía un vestido azul y alas. Lo había descubierto al rato de que despertara Rin, con aquel trajecito infantil, y gritara con su voz igualmente infantil que se veía muy extraño con su vestimenta y aquellas cosas transparentes que salían de su espalda.

Aquella vez sí se contuvo de gritar y matar a alguien, aunque Jaken se había escondido de todos modos. Lo sorprendió aún más que pudiera volar. Las alas parecían frágiles, y desprendían pequeños destellos de luz. Y a pesar de todo lo _femenino_ que era eso, tenía la capacidad de volar. En parte, se alivió un poco. No era humano del todo. Podía escapar con Rin en brazos si ocurría cualquier cosa. Eso era algo.

A pesar de ese algo, también estaban enfrentando un tema preocupante: a Rin le crecía la nariz de manera desproporcionada cada vez que decía alguna mentira. Eso sí que había tomado su tiempo para salir a la luz. Normalmente, Rin no mentía. De hecho, Sesshômaru nunca la había oído pronunciar una mentira. Era una niña muy transparente. Pero parecía que le había dado esa manía de repente.

_Seguramente desde que caímos aquí._

La primera mentira que pronunció (se supo después de pruebas exhaustivas para comprobar si era verdad que las mentiras hacían crecer su naricita) fue:

—Ese vestido azul le queda muy bien, Sesshômaru-sama.

Y el demonio no supo qué era peor.

De todos modos, no le crecía de manera ganchuda o de alguna manera extraña y retorcida. Simplemente parecía estirarse de manera absurda, hasta que quedaba como una rama de madera.

_Madera._

Sí. Lo más preocupante para él era que Rin tenía una consistencia de madera. No se había dado cuenta al inicio, pero cuando pudo sentir su piel lo notó fácilmente. Rin tenía la piel muy suave por lo general, pero ahora tenía la piel de madera.

Aquello era más de lo que sus nervios podían soportar, así que se había mantenido callado la mayor parte del tiempo (como siempre). Tenía ganas de descuartizar a Naraku y a aquella estúpida nueva idea de él. Estaba seguro de que involucraba alguna nueva extensión, y la idea no le agradaba nada. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, estaba allí tan indefenso como se suponía que estaba InuYasha y su pandilla.

—¡No estoy diciendo mentiras! —estalló de nuevo. Sesshômaru volvió a soltar un suspiro imperceptible. Jaken parecía al borde del llanto (de los nervios) y peleaba con Rin intentando controlarse para no darle múltiples golpes del báculo en su cabeza de madera (y ser asesinado por su amo a continuación). La niñita estaba insistiendo en que no mentía, pero su nariz seguía creciendo.

—Ya basta —dijo el demonio del vestido con voz firme. Rin y Jaken callaron al instante. Se miraron un momento con cierto resentimiento y corrieron la vista.

—Amo bonito —comenzó el hombrecito verde—, tengo que hacerle entender… Mentir no está bien.

—¿Desde cuándo eres la voz de la conciencia, Jaken? —Sesshômaru guardó su sonrisa.

Que ridiculez. ¿Dónde habían ido a parar?

—Es hora de seguir —sonrió Rin, contenta; dejando de prestarle atención tanto a Jaken como a su amo—. Sesshômaru-sama, iremos por aquí.

La niña comenzó a caminar, internándose entre los árboles. El demonio vestido de azul alzó las cejas. Rin iba dirigiendo la comitiva. ¿Desde cuándo le decía hacia dónde ir? Jaken negó con la cabeza, suspirando con pesadez. Casi a continuación, comenzó a correr detrás, gritando su nombre. Sesshômaru sólo se dio el tiempo para preguntarse si el lugar no estaría cambiando un poco las personalidades de sus súbditos.

Es decir, ¿Rin hacía lo que quería, él la dejaba y cumplía sus deseos, y Jaken estaba siempre detrás de ella intentando cuidarla y guiarla para bien? Nah, eso no ocurría.

_¿Dónde habremos caído?_

* * *

Tiene que ser un sueño.

Eso fue lo primero que se dijo Kagome. InuYasha temió un poco haber perdido la cordura, e, intentando rápidamente adaptarse a los acontecimientos, levantó la canasta en actitud desafiante. "Atrévanse a acercarse; tú, Naraku, vestido de abuelita, y Kagura con… lo que sea que seas".

—Pasen.

La voz era amenazadora, pero Kagome tuvo que aguantar la risa para mantener la compostura (y la seriedad que la situación requería). Naraku aún estaba sentado en el sillón, y Kagura había guardado su hacha sin filo cuando vio que nadie se disponía a pelear, comenzando a caminar hasta la ventana, y se quedó mirando afuera.

InuYasha observó a Kagome con mirada interrogante. ¿Realmente iban a entrar? Sí, nadie se veía realmente amenazante con esos trajes, pero seguía siendo Naraku. Kagome se encogió de hombros y dio un paso adelante. No había fragmentos cerca; y parecía que Naraku estaba teniendo problemas con su dentadura. Se preguntó si sería una marioneta.

InuYasha la siguió, sacándose la caperuza de la cabeza (no lo hacía ver tan macho). Kagome observó con alegría que sus orejas de perro seguían en el lugar acostumbrado (de todos modos, InuYasha no había podido usar ninguna de sus habilidades de hanyô). La chica cerró la puerta una vez que el medio demonio se había acomodado a su lado. Observaron quedamente a Naraku, frente a ambos.

—Bien.

El silencio era devastador.

—¿Y ahora qué? —rugió InuYasha. La canasta se balanceó suavemente en su brazo. Kagura sonrió y pasó a mirar a su creador.

Eso quería verlo.

Naraku se mantuvo en silencio otro rato, creando expectación. Su extensión se preguntó si el silencio tendría algo que ver con la dentadura, o si estaba pensando qué decir. De todos modos, Naraku siempre sabía qué decir exactamente.

Pero esta vez, él tenía más problemas para llevar a cabo su discurso. Se preguntaba hasta qué punto era bueno dar información al respecto. Por lo que sabía, que no era mucho, no podría salir de allí por su cuenta. Necesitaba a la muchachita. Pero, ¿pedirles ayuda? Eso jamás.

Además, estaba lejos de querer que creyeran que tenían algún tipo de ventaja sobre él (que, dentro de todo, la tenían). Las cosas no habían salido como había planeado (otra vez), y la situación se pondría violenta si se topaba con Sesshômaru en ese enredo.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que les diría a esos dos? Tenía suerte de que estuvieran desarmados y fueran humanos (exactamente como estaban Kagura y él), pero ponerlos en su contra no era lo mejor. ¿Y si les decía que no tenía idea de cómo habían llegado ahí? No, no se lo creerían.

InuYasha comenzaba a impacientarse (lo notaba por las miradas de poca simpatía que les dirigía); tenía que actuar rápido. Pensar rápido.

_¿Por qué la chica está cubierta de pelos?_

—Se preguntarán qué está pasando.

—Sí.

_Desde que desperté siendo conejo._

—Y yo tengo la respuesta.

_No me digas._

—¿Y qué esperas para soltarla? —rugió InuYasha. Kagome sentía la necesidad de gruñir, pero se contuvo.

Naraku volvió a guardar silencio. Esa vez, Kagura estaba segura que se debía a su dentadura.

_Y el lobo se comió a la abuela._

_Ah, no, no era así._

Kagome volvió a la realidad, observando con el ceño fruncido a su enemigo. La demonio de los vientos tenía apariencia cansada. El pelo le estaba dando calor. ¿Por qué todo estaba tan raro? Estaban en cuentos, ¿qué más jodido se podía poner aquello? Y Naraku estaba teniendo problemas para hablar. ¿Sería a causa de su desdentada boca, o porque no sabía qué decir?

_¡Ah, se come a Caperucita! ¡Me como a InuYasha!_

Se sonrojó, pero el pelo de la cara ocultó sus emociones. Volvió a pensar en lo que ocurría. Si Naraku realmente sabía qué estaba pasando, también sabía cómo salir de esa pesadilla. Se preguntó porqué estaban así vestidos si él había planeado todo esto. ¿Por qué Naraku se pondría a su nivel? No era propio de él.

—Empezaré por el principio —comenzó. InuYasha prestó mayor atención—. Hace algún tiempo, creé a Byakuya…

* * *

—¡Ah, Kôga!

El lobo se detuvo otra vez, con cansancio. El chiquillo le reventaba la paciencia, ¿cómo hacía Kagome para soportarlo? Sólo le caía bien porque, para Shippô, InuYasha también era idiota.

El pequeño se detuvo a su lado a los pocos segundos. Respiraba agitado y golpeaba las piernas del demonio lobo con sus manitos en puños. Resoplaba algo como lo que dirían Ginta o Hakkaku, pero al nivel de preescolar de InuYasha.

Kôga estaba sediento, irritado y en un bosque desconocido, así que aguantar al pequeño adoptado de su futura esposa no estaba en sus planes. Ni estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Debían encontrar la forma de salir de allí. Querría encontrarse con Kagome (y posiblemente con su perruno amigo) para entregarle el poder de Shippô, besarle las manos, decirle que la quería, y luego alejarse. Había sentido el aroma de Kagura por esos bosques. No podía estar lejos.

—Kôga… ¿adónde vamos? —murmuró el kitsune—. Me duelen los piecitos…

Algo le dijo al demonio lobo que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Ya te dije que buscaremos a Kagome —gruñó. Ese lugar le ponía la piel de gallina. No tenía sus fragmentos, no tenía sentido de la orientación, no conocía ese lugar y para colmo despertó con Shippô, y ambos se veían ridículos. La peor parte era que no tenían sus poderes.

Malo. Naraku tenía algo que ver; apostaba la vida en ello.

—Pero no sabes dónde está. —Shippô estaba cada vez más cerca de llorar.

Kôga empezaba a desesperarse. ¿Qué haría? No quería alzarlo y acunarlo en sus brazos como cualquier padre haría, ¡él era líder del clan de los demonios lobo! Estaba allí por una mezcla entre cosas del destino y venganza; no estaba allí para ser de niñera, y definitivamente… no.

—Siento su presencia.

Eso era una gran mentira. Sus sentidos se habían perdido en cuanto abrió los ojos. Antes de simplemente desmayarse, estaba rondando unos bosques conocidos siguiendo la pista de Kagura; que la había sentido cerca. Seguía con esa mentira incluyo ahí; intentaba convencerse de que aún sentía su aroma rondando esos bosques de cuentos de hadas.

Sin embargo tenía un presentimiento. Debería seguir derecho.

Shippô no dijo más, se limpió la lágrima que había caído por su mejilla y siguió a Kôga rápidamente. La verdad seguirle el paso era agotador, y eso que no andaba levantando tierra y recreando torbellinos como siempre. Corría como lo hacía Miroku, y para un pequeño demonio zorro era igual de difícil seguirlo.

Después de caminar/correr un rato más (Kôga tuvo que parar cerca de cinco veces porque sentía los chillidos del chico lejanos), llegaron a un pequeño claro en donde había una igualmente pequeña cabaña.

—Qué pocilga.

—Ni que lo digas —susurró—. Kôga, ¿ahí estará Kagome?

Kôga no sudó, pero sintió que lo hacía.

—Averigüémoslo.

Se acercaron a paso lento. Shippô sentía miedo y, aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo, Kôga también. A pesar de parecer la cabaña de una anciana, el lugar le daba escalofríos. ¿Estaría pisando terreno maldito? Si algo le pasaba al pequeño zorro, Kagome le haría ver las estrellas, y no de una manera linda, si es que me entienden.

—Quédate atrás —agregó, antes de caminar hacia una ventana, con intensiones de espiar. De todos modos, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Shippô ya estaba susurrando desde su posición (justamente pispeando desde la ventana).

—Aquí está Kagome —le dijo, pero su cara no mostraba felicidad.

El rostro de Kôga se ensombreció, a pesar de que casi se muere al ver al niño tan cerca de aquella cabaña que apestaba a pasteles de manzana y su cara no había demostrado nada.

—¿Qué crees? Hazme caso, mocoso —lo regañó, también en voz baja, mientras lo alzaba y lo tiraba hacia atrás. Acercó el rostro a la ventana y observó adentro, temiendo por su amada. Si algo ocurría con Kagome, molería a palos al chucho que dijo que la cuidaba.

La escena que se desarrollaba era inquietante. Es decir, para Kôga realmente era inquietante-_inquietante. _Y probablemente nada (tal vez sólo ver a Naraku desnudo) podría quitarle eso de la cabeza.

Shippô saltaba a su lado, golpeando y susurrando que quería ver qué ocurría. Y, en el lapso que Kôga se decidió a actuar, sus ojos reflejaron:

a. A InuYasha vestido como niña, con caperuza roja y sosteniendo una canasta.

b. A Kagome a su lado, cubierta de pelos y con una expresión de "what the fuck" impresionante.

Y

c. A Naraku depositando sus dientes en un vaso con agua que le había traído Kagura, a quien le costó reconocerla porque era todo lo masculino que nunca había sido.

Eso bastó para que Kôga perdiera tres segundos de su vida con la mente en blanco y babeando de incomprensión; pero como macho y líder de una manada de hombres lobos asesinos, actuó de inmediato para salvar a Kagome, su chica en periodo de mujer-lobo, de las garras asesinas de un Naraku jubilado de viejo.

Rompió la ventana de una patada voladora (no se asusten, había tomado ventaja), entró al grito de "¡Arggg!", y terminó parado en posición de ataque. Todos se dieron vuelta con sorpresa, y, a la defensiva, InuYasha le arrojó con una manzana que tenía su canasta.

Del asombro, Naraku (o Kagura, siempre andan peleando por lo mismo), tiró al suelo el vaso de vidrio que guardaba la dentadura en remojo.

—¡Ey, sarnoso! —exclamó InuYasha, sintiéndose realmente avergonzado por primera vez de estar vistiendo una caperuza. Le arrojó otra manzana.

—Sha vesh lo que hash hecho, eshtúpido lobo —soltó Naraku, furioso. Ordenó con una mirada a Kagura, quién se apresuró a rodar los ojos, levantar la dentadura y lavarla un poco.

Kôga se permitió otros tres segundos para caer en la cuenta de que Naraku no sólo hablaba como vieja, sino también que estaba vestido como una.

—¿Qué tanto ves? —gruñó el hanyô, una vez que recobró su dentadura.

Kôga frunció el ceño y observó a Kagome. Se preguntó si habría perdido la cordura o lo que estaba pasando lo estaba soñando. Supuso que si pensaba que eso era un sueño, realmente no podría serlo, por lo que seguramente había perdido la chaveta.

Shippô se acercó detrás de Kôga frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Kagome? —murmuró, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

La chica sonrió y se peinó la cabellera (no había olvidado que su rostro seguía cubierto de pelos, pero algo era algo).

—Sí, Shippô —sonrió. El pequeño se restregó los ojos y se acercó a paso lento hacia ella. Naraku rodó los ojos, y su mueca seguía siendo de odio. Aquel estúpido lobo había destruido el clima que había creado, y su historia quedó inconclusa. Como odiaba que lo interrumpieran en sus monólogos malvados.

Recién cuando Shippô se encontraba en los brazos de Kagome y la reconocía como tal, más allá de sus diferencias, Kôga decidió acercarse y besarle sus peludas manos con cariño.

—Lo siento, nena —sonrió—, no parecías tú hace un momento, pero tus ojos finalmente son los…

—Cállate, lobo sarnoso, y aléjate de Kagome antes de que te parta la canasta en la cabeza.

—No te metas, perrito.

Kagome sonrió complacida. Seguían siendo ellos a pesar de los diversos disfraces.

—¿Has perdido sus poderes también, Kôga? —intervino la chica. Kagura estaba de brazos cruzados al lado de Naraku, preguntándose cuándo se darían la vuelta e intentarían atacarlos, o si se iban a decidir a escuchar las patrañas que saldrían de la boca de su creador.

Dudaba que les dijera la verdad, cualquiera que sea. Ni a ella misma le había contado qué ocurría.

Kôga frunció el ceño y soltó sus manos, girándose a ver a Naraku y a Kagura, que seguían impertérritos.

—Mmm. —Ese fue su asentimiento— No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.

—Naraku nos lo estaba explicando —respondió InuYasha, tirando de la mano de Kagome para que esté más cerca de él—, hasta que interrumpiste.

—Escucha, chucho, yo sólo vine a salvar a Kagome, así que cierra ese estúpido hoc…

—Cállense —terció Naraku—. Me tienen harto. ¿Quieren saber lo que pasa, o no?

_¿Y desde cuándo este es tan comunicativo?_

El silencio otorga.

* * *

—¿Sesshômaru-sama? —susurró Rin, acercándose a su falda—. ¿Escucha eso?

Como para no escucharlo.

Rin, Sesshômaru y Jaken habían caminado durante un largo rato a lo largo de un bosque, sin ubicarse del todo y sin dejar marcas. Sesshômaru tenía buen sentido de la orientación, si lo necesitaban. La pequeña los dirigía, tranquila, divirtiéndose haciendo rabiar a Jaken.

Se habían detenido hacía solo un momento, en ningún lugar en particular. No se habían cruzado con nadie y con ninguna población, y ciertamente todavía no sabían dónde estaban. Sesshômaru tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con alguien pronto, y suponía que lo primero a enfrentar sería alguna amenaza enviada por Naraku, si es que estaba en plan de acabar con él; o tal vez con InuYasha si su misión aún era destruirlo.

Pero aquel ruido no le decía quién era. No le decía absolutamente nada, y estaba empezando a asustar a Rin (a Jaken ya lo había asustado). La tierra comenzaba a temblar bajo sus pies, y los árboles comenzaban a caer más adelante. Rin se sujetó con fuerza del vestido azul, Jaken apuntó con su báculo inútil hacia adelante, y Sesshômaru frunció el ceño.

Sea quien sea, estaban en problemas.

La sombra comenzaba a avanzar hacia ellos, derribando árboles a su paso. Cuando por fin los cubrió (nadie había cambiado de posición, y no habían pasado más que unos pocos segundos), el _monstruo_ ya estaba a la vista. Y era grande. Y azul.

Rin ahogó un grito. Jaken gritó directamente, y Sesshômaru entornó los ojos.

Era una máquina realmente grande que simulaba algún tipo de animal del mar. Una gran ballena azul; eso era lo único que se le ocurría al demonio. Tomó la mano de Rin, y la alejó de él, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. La niña y Jaken se abrazaron a espaldas de Sesshômaru, no sin cierta sorpresa cuando cayeron en la cuenta de ello.

Sesshômaru dio un paso adelante, al tiempo que la máquina se detenía, cesando el ensordecedor ruido en el silencioso bosque. En los árboles correteaban ardillas, posiblemente en busca de otros lugares en donde esconderse.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres, intento de ballena? —habló el demonio, con voz poderosa para alguien que iba vestido como hada.

El ser frente a él era una especie de robot. La mente de Sesshômaru lo relacionó directamente con la banda de guerreros humanos que Naraku había resucitado cerca de tres veces hasta donde llegaban sus cálculos. ¿Qué le habían hecho a ese tipo?

No recordaba su nombre.

—Sí, sí, sí —respondió con voz artificial.

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño. Si intentaba tener una charla normal con alguien que respondía con "sí, sí, sí" a una pregunta que no era de respuesta directa, estaba equivocado.

—Aléjate de aquí.

No se le ocurrió nada más que decir.

El hombre máquina, del cual seguía sin recordar el nombre, avanzo algo así como un paso más, se podría considerar (sobre todo cuando la máquina simulaba una ballena).

—Sí, sí, sí —repitió.

Sesshômaru permaneció sereno. ¿Qué hacía si la bestia pretendía comérselos a todos? Apenas si podía levantarse del suelo y… bueno, _ahí vamos._

Al menor movimiento de la máquina-ballena azul, Sesshômaru se dio vuelta y tomó a Rin en brazos, al tiempo que se elevaba. Ya estaba bastante entrenado en su vuelo y era ágil incluso usando un vestido, así que no tardó en volar rápidamente en cualquier dirección lejos de la máquina "sí, sí, sí", con Jaken colgando de su falda y Rin mirando por sobre su hombro.

—¡Amo bonitooooo!

* * *

—¡Sango! ¡Ey, Sango, despierta!

La voz le llegaba como a través de un velo… muy grueso. La luz también. Estaba en otra dimensión, y sentía un chichón en la cabeza. Los recuerdos tardaron algo en volver, mientras Miroku la zarandeaba despacio.

—¿Sango?

_¡Jakotsu! ¡Y la casa de dulces!_

Se incorporó de inmediato, haciendo que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Era la segunda vez consecutiva que Miroku la despertaba en situaciones extrañas.

—Sango, ¿me escuchas?

La cabeza casi se revelaba contra ella y la apuñalaba, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Miroku la estaba ayudando a incorporarse, con delicadeza pero con prisa.

—Escucha, algo pasa, debemos irnos.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa, Su Excelencia?

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un desastre. La gente iba vestida como esos _naipes _que había traído Kagome de su época y corría de un lado a otro, huyendo de algo desconocido para ella.

—Será mejor que no me llame así aquí, Reina —sonrió.

—¿Reina?

Miroku mantuvo su sonrisa tranquila y asintió.

—No sé en qué lío estamos metidos, pero resulta que soy consejero real —y ciertamente, Miroku estaba vestido como tal, pero un tanto ridículo—, y eres reina, Sango.

Sango no entendía ni "a", pero eso no importaba. No tuvo tiempo de observar su inusual traje, pero dirigió la vista alrededor y volvió la vista al hoshi, que miraba en torno algo divertido pero preocupado.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—¿Qué…? Oh —río, nervioso—, hace sólo unos momentos ordenaste la decapitación de alguien, y de pronto algo se incendió… esto es un desastre, no importa —agregó, al ver la cara de consternación de Sango—. Debemos irnos, porque la gente no está de humor para reinas.

Sango supuso que "no está de humor para reinas" significaba que en cualquier momento irían por ella y… no quería saber nada con todo eso. Los zapatos eran incomodísimos, le dolían mucho los pies. El pelo lo tenía apretujado por algún lazo, y no tenía a Hiraikotsu con ella. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, pero Miroku estaba ahí para sacarla de aprietos.

Mientras corrían, escondiéndose entre arbustos, el monje seguía hablando con ella casi a gritos. El estruendo de fondo era tal que apenas lograban escucharse. Persuadió a Sango a despojarse de sus ropas y quedar casi en interiores para pasar desapercibidos. Por suerte, abajo del aparatoso vestido de la Reina de Corazones, sólo había algo así como un camisón muy largo y apretado al cuerpo. Sango optó por hacerlo más corto y facilitar su movilización. (Miroku estuvo muy contento con su elección.)

—Tenemos suerte de haber despertado juntos —siguió Miroku, mientras la detenía y una bola de fuego pasó zumbado junto a ellos—. Me despertó un tipo vestido de _naipe_, ¿recuerdas los _naipes_? Los de la señorita Kagome.

Sango estaba anonadada por la cantidad de cosas que observaba entre hoja y hoja de arbustos, escondida de la multitud furiosa que estaba quemándolo todo. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Y estaban jugando algo parecido a _croquet_, o algo así, cuando la Reina ordenó la decapitación de esos tipos y se desmayó —siguió—, y luego apareciste.

—¿En serio?

Avanzaron hasta llegar a los árboles. Desde donde estaban se veía bien el castillo, y la gente que corría de acá para allá. También un par de arbustos prendidos fuego, y una guerra de pasteles más a la izquierda. Sango negaba con la cabeza.

—Debemos seguir camino. Ya notaron tu ausencia.

—¿En dónde nos metió Naraku?

—No tengo idea, Sango —respondió, aún mantenía su sonrisa—. Pero me estoy divirtiendo a lo grande.

La exterminadora lo miró ceñuda.

—¿A lo grande? —rezongó—. No tenemos idea de donde están nuestros amigos, de quién es esta gente, qué pretende Naraku, y probablemente estemos en el sitio de nuestra muerte, pero te estás… ¿divirtiendo a lo grande?

Miroku sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Marchémonos de aquí —agregó, dándole la espalda a la guerra campal que se desarrollaba ahí detrás—. ¿Seguimos camino por el bosque?

—La última vez nos topamos con Jakotsu, ¿qué tan buena idea es?

Miroku se giró a verla.

—¿No te conté? —Ante la mirada de cansancio de Sango, agregó con una risita nerviosa—. Suikotsu y Renkotsu también estaban ahí. Un par de hermanos peligrosos. En cuanto me vieron intentaron matarme, créeme. Pero la Reina empezó a repartir decapitaciones, antes de que ocuparas su lugar.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ya oíste. Sígueme, estar aquí no está bien. —La tomó de la mano y comenzaron a avanzar por entre los árboles.

_¿Por qué siempre hay bosques? En todos lados. Siempre. Y nada bueno resulta de entrar en ellos._

* * *

Ya habían avanzado mucho en el bosque cuando se volvieron a cruzar con algo interesante.

Sango avanzaba descalza y Miroku se había despojado de su traje, quedando más cómodo con la entrada en calor. Sin embargo, llevaba sus prendas para la noche.

Habían discutido sobre el posible plan de Naraku y la inclusión de los Siete Guerreros. Nada con sentido salió de la charla. No tenían razones para la clase de locuras que habían visto, ni la pérdida de sus armas, ni se explicaban dónde podrían estar sus amigos. Esa era como una dimensión aparte. Lo único que sacaron en común fue que probablemente hubiera una nueva extensión o un nuevo poder de Naraku. Ninguna de las dos era una buena noticia.

—Tal vez nos encontremos con InuYasha y Kagome pronto —murmuró Sango con pesar—. ¿Estarán Shippô y Kirara con ellos?

—Eso espero.

Pero no. Eso no pasó. Se chocaron de frente a una cosa azul que volaba a velocidad exagerada.

—¿Sesshômaru?

* * *

La risa resonó en el lugar, mientras Byakuya se tomaba de la panza.

—Esto es excelente —siguió riendo. Se secó las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos y agregó—. Por cierto, este es un buen espejo, Kanna.

La niña lo miró sin cambiar de expresión. No sabía lo que tenía planeado su creador para este nuevo hermano, y si entrar en la mente de esa niña era parte de su plan, pero estaba segura que Byakuya se estaba metiendo en problemas tan solo con reírse de Naraku.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Byakuya?

La extensión sonrió, se encogió de hombros y volvió a pedirle que le mostrara la situación en la cabaña de la abuelita (era así como llamaba ahora a Naraku).

—¿No crees que nuestro padre tiene unas ideas geniales? —agregó, sonriéndole. Después de un tiempo, añadió—. ¿Y acaso nunca sonríes?

Kanna negó con la cabeza.

—No siento la necesidad.

—Pues tu mundo debe ser aburrido —resopló, llevándose una manzana a la boca. Después del mordisco, siguió—. Aunque Naraku tiene mucho sentido del humor. ¡Mira si pedirme que ridiculizara así a todo el mundo!

Kanna siguió mirándolo sin emoción alguna, como era lo usual.

—Sesshômaru se ve muy bien así, de seguro Jakotsu la pasa bien —siguió riendo. Al rato, miró a Kanna ceñudo y agregó—. Eres una compañía bien aburrida, ¿sabes? Debería haberme quedado con Kagura.

Kanna no hizo caso alguno, y dirigió su vista al espejo, depositado en su regazo. Naraku estaba explicándoles la situación a sus invitados. Se preguntó cuánto más duraría la tranquilidad entre personas tan dispares. Y cuánto duraría Byakuya si Naraku se encontrara con él en ese momento.

Observó el pelo oscuro de su nuevo hermano y luego dirigió la vista al pelo igualmente oscuro de su creador, apenas unos metros más allá. Parecía sumamente dormido.

Una pregunta muy profunda se formuló en la mente de Kanna, pero no se atrevió a compartirla con Byakuya… ni con nadie más, en realidad.

¿Necesitaría Naraku de ahora en más una dentadura postiza cómo mostraba el espejo?

* * *

**Continuará**


	5. Enanos

Hαbíα unα vez...

**C****α**pítulo V  
Enαnos.

En cuanto el cerebro de Kagome logró terminar de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando en realidad, frente a la cara de "jodidos idiotas" de Naraku, y mucho antes de que todo el resto comprendiera siquiera el comienzo, la misma mente de Kagome ordenó simplemente, en términos que nosotros logramos entender, "quiero estar donde Sango y Miroku".

Y así se hizo.

Kagome misma se sorprendió de la velocidad y el poder de su mente en aquel lugar, y se felicitó por ser tan increíblemente brillante de incluir, en esa orden de su cerebro, a InuYasha, Kôga y Shippô a donde iban, dejando a Kagura y Naraku a la deriva.

Como en los viajes anteriores que habían sufrido junto a InuYasha, lo primero fue como si alguien apagara la luz; lo segundo, como si le hubieran golpeado la cabeza, y lo tercero, despertar de un sueño ligero con la luz del sol derritiéndole los ojos. O eso pensó Kôga. Y me olvidaba del dolor de trasero, si caían sobre él.

En cuanto a cómo cayó Shippô, tuvo suerte (y no tanta) de caer sobre la cola de lobo de Kôga, quien le asestó un golpezote en la cabeza… pero aunque sea no le dolía el trasero como al resto.

E InuYasha y Kagome… fue una de esas escenas que a Kagome le encantaba recordar cuando estaba a punto de dormir y necesitaba de ensoñaciones amorosas para sonrojarse un rato y dormir feliz… o que utilizaba para calmarse y no matar a _Siéntate's_ a cierto medio demonio de pelo plateado.

Y casi resumiendo lo que pasó, pues tampoco me dijeron mucho, o aunque sea no InuYasha (Kagome si se permitió hablar más), lo que ocurrió fue más o menos parecido a lo que sigue.

InuYasha abrió los ojos de repente, al tiempo que lo hacía Kagome. Sus pupilas se dilataron, sintió el corazón de ella palpitar más rápido, y un suave titubeo en sus labios hizo que, aunque fuera por un segundo, pensara en acortar la mínima distancia que los separaban (o eso aseguraba Kagome, y cuando Kagome asegura algo e InuYasha hace caso omiso soltando un "Feh", yo apuesto todo a que es verdad).

La verdad era que Kagome se encontraba incómodamente recostada sobre el cuerpo de él, haciendo que sus narices chocaran. Ella ni podía (ni quería) entender qué la había llevado a estar así, pero agradecía mucho a Kami-sama por la situación.

Mientras ambos se acordaban de lo que pasaba (y sólo en unos pocos segundos), simplemente se quedaron ahí, de esa forma, concentrándose en la mirada del otro, sonrojándose. Cuando finalmente cayeron en la cuenta de que su pose era poco convencional, reaccionaron.

—¡¿Qué haces, mujer?!

—Cállate. —Kagome hizo un puchero y se pasó la mano por la cola (buen golpe se había pegado al caer al suelo después del empujón de InuYasha).

Cuando levantó la vista, el hanyô seguía sonrojado, ofuscado y de brazos cruzados. Aquello era ya muy común, así que no hizo caso.

—¡Sé más amable, bestia! —gruñó Kôga, ofreciéndole una mano a Kagome, que la tomó con rapidez, y ayudándola a levantarse tomándola de la cintura—. ¿No sabes tratar a mi mujer con delicadeza?

—Mejor te callas —soltó el hanyô y se apuró a arrebatarle de las manos a Kagome—, y te mantienes con el hocico cerca de otro lado.

Kôga bufó algo, pero Kagome los calló de inmediato: Sango y Miroku debían de estar por ahí en algún lugar.

Y lo estaban.

Y los estaban mirando como si el diablo en persona se hubiera puesto a bailar salsa delante de sus narices de la mano de algún desconocido. Al principio se mantuvieron todos en silencio, observándose. Después, Sango gritó "¡Kagome!", asustada de los pelos que cubrían el cuerpo de su amiga. Casi al mismo tiempo, Kôga e InuYasha intercambiaron miradas y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas de la apariencia de Sesshômaru, que se encontraba junto con Rin y Jaken a unos pocos metros de Miroku, que estaba a punto de rascarse la cabeza.

Sango y Kagome corrieron a abrazarse en cuanto se reconocieron (Kagome era un lobo y Sango la Reina de Corazones, y no era fácil encontrar a una amiga vestida así); InuYasha y Kôga habían entrado en algo así como un frenesí de risa, dado que ya estaban soltando lágrimas, e incluso InuYasha estaba golpeando el piso con el puño; y Sesshômaru los veía de su posición con cara de asesino. Hay quienes aseguran que le salían rayos por los ojos (pero lo dijo Rin, y todos creen que le quedó algo de mentirosa después de su episodio de Pinocho). Jaken movía la cabeza en negación, sin soltar palabra porque temía por su vida, y Miroku soltó una risita nerviosa.

Cuando las risas por fin se acallaron, con algunos suspiros tanto de InuYasha como de Kôga buscando aliento, ambos casi abrazados entre sí, intentando sostenerse; Kagome pudo entender el motivo de la risa, y era que Sesshômaru aún vestía su trajecito de Hada Azul y se mantenía volando en el aire, soltando algunos destellos de luz que caían al suelo bajo sus pies.

Lo aceptaba, la escena era graciosa, pero el acceso de risa de InuYasha se debía más a que ahora podía molestar a su medio hermano por toda la eternidad (que era más o menos una gran parte de su vida) a que le causara gracia… no, definitivamente era la suma de las dos cosas. InuYasha estaría feliz por unos cuantos días. Kagome pensó que sería ideal aprovechar eso para pedir una pausa de unos días para visitar a su familia, sin dudas.

Durante algún tiempo soltaron comentarios como

—¿Qué rayos está pasando y por qué estás cubierta de pelos?

—¿Qué pasó, Sesshômaru, por fin cumpliste el deseo de toda tu vida?

—¡Lindo vestido!

—¿Por qué mierda estás vestido así, Miroku?

—Lo mismo con tu trajecito, hermanito.

—Ve a dejar brillitos a otro lado, Sesshômaru.

—¡Jaken es lindo!

—¡Ya te creció la nariz de nuevo, Rin! ¡Ya basta!

—¡YA CÁLLENSE!

Esa última fue Kagome, que acompañó la frase soltando un gruñido. El resto hizo silencio de inmediato, incluso Sesshômaru que tenía muchas ganas de darle de pataditas en el trasero a InuYasha junto con una o dos palabras de bienvenida (al inframundo).

—Hace un rato estuvimos con Naraku —comenzó la chica. Sango y Miroku soltaron un "¡Oh!", con expresiones de preocupación.

—¿Y dónde está? —preguntó el demonio vestido de azul—. Espero que no lo hayan matado, eso me toca a mí.

—¡Ey, yo lo vi primero! —exclamó su medio hermano—. A mí me cagó la vida primero, así que es mío.

—¡No!, hizo que Kagura matara a todos mis compañeros, es mi responsabilidad matarlos.

—Bueno, mató a todos mis conocidos, incluyendo a mi padre, e hizo que mi hermano sea una marioneta de él, intentando matarme cada dos por tres —comentó Sango con tranquilidad—, creo que también tengo cierto derecho de sacarle la cabeza con mi Hiraikotsu.

—Pues, hizo que una maldición pasara de generación en generación en mi familia, matando a mi padre, y probablemente termine igual si no lo mato a él primero —agregó Miroku, tocándose la mano, que ahora estaba sana—. Por mi, puede matarlo cualquiera, pero déjenme apuñalarlo un par de veces, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí, lo mataremos entre todos, nos pondremos en fila y empezaremos a lastimarlo hasta que finalmente muera —cortó Kagome—, pero por ahora estamos encerrados aquí, y él anda suelto por ahí.

—Deja que se me acerque y lo destruiré.

—¿Lo asfixiarás con tu vestidito o vas a hacer que quede ciego tirándole polvo de hadas, mujercita? —agregó InuYasha con una sonrisa socarrona. Kôga soltó una risa, y chocó el puño cerrado contra el del hanyô.

—Buena esa —rió.

Kagome negó con la cabeza. Ahí iban otra vez diez minutos de su vida.

—Ven, te muestro que hay debajo del vestido y te dejo tranquilo de que soy hombre.

—¡Bueno, está bien! —gritó ella antes de que alguien más pudiera acotar algo, e intentó borrarse la imagen que se formó en su mente. Sango se sonrojó.

Miroku intervino.

—¿Dijo algo él, señorita Kagome?

—Dijo un montón de estupideces, nadie entendió nada y después terminamos aquí —respondió InuYasha—, seguramente intente matarnos a todos, tirándose de un árbol vestido con su ridículo trajecito de mandril, y cayendo sobre Sesshômaru y su supuesta masculinidad.

—¡Ya! ¿En serio quieres ver? —gruñó el aludido—. Ven aquí, si tanto lo deseas.

—Yo sé que pasa algo entre ustedes —siguió InuYasha—, si no, ¿por qué estás aquí? Ya te engañó una vez, y no lo mataste, y eso porque te da pena, ¿eh? Seguramente le gustes más vestido de princesa y por eso lo hiciste, para darle el gusto.

—Voy a matar a tu novio —acotó Sesshômaru mirando a Kagome—. Voy a matarlo, así que has que calle.

—Basta, ambos —soltó ella—. Ya deberían amigarse de una vez, las peleas entre hermanos pasaron de moda. Ya paren.

Kôga estaba que se desternillaba de risa y, de pura bronca, Sesshômaru levantó a Jaken y lo lanzó contra el demonio lobo. Kôga se calló y se cayó, y Jaken lloró un rato por maltrato, preguntando por qué no tiraba a Rin mejor, que era de madera, y un par de cosas más.

Hasta que pasó todo eso, ya habían perdido cerca de una hora, calculaba Kagome, sólo en peleas, cuando ya podrían haber estado todos al tanto de lo que pasaba, e incluso haber encontrado alguna solución. El silencio se hizo de nuevo, en algún momento, y tanto InuYasha como Kôga y Sesshômaru estaban callados y con cara de pocas pulgas; Jaken lloriqueaba, Rin le palmeaba la espalda, y Miroku y Sango habían vuelto a prestar atención a Kagome, que se disponía a volver a empezar.

—Bueno, como dije —comenzó la chica-lobo—, nos encontramos con Naraku. —El silencio de suspenso se presentó dos segundos—Resulta que, claro… este es otro plan de él para matarnos.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Shippô, saltando al hombro de Kagome.

—Eso explicaría la presencia de los Siete Guerreros —agregó Miroku.

—¿Esos también están? —gruñó InuYasha.

Sesshômaru asintió con la cabeza.

—Me encontré con la máquina —hizo una pequeña pausa—, tenía un extraño parecido a una ballena.

—Nosotros vimos a Jakotsu…

—Y a Suikotsu y Renkotsu —terminó el monje, aún vestido de consejero real.

—Oh… de eso no dijo nada —comentó Kagome—. Sólo nos dijo el plan general, supongo. Y de la creación de una de sus extensiones: Byakuya.

Intercambiaron miradas entre todos.

—Capaz a él se refería Jakotsu aquella vez —le dijo Sango a Miroku.

—Es lo más probable.

Kagome comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensativa. InuYasha ya la había visto así, y la verdad que lo ponía de mal humor, porque comenzaba a hablar sola y él nunca entendía nada de lo que decía. Kôga la observaba y luego a InuYasha, y seguramente pensara cosas que lo ponían mal. Miroku, Sango y Sesshômaru esperaban más noticias.

—Bien, entonces también están ellos —concluyó—. El plan, por lo que nos dijo a nosotros, era más o menos… bueno…

Las miradas estaban clavadas en ella. Expectantes.

—Naraku creó a Byakuya, que es algo así como un… tipo que sabe crear buenas ilusiones y jugar con la mente de las personas —comenzó. Todos asintieron, enterados de eso—. Y... Naraku quiso que Byakuya nos metiera a todos dentro de… mi cabeza.

Y ahí sí que nadie entendió.

InuYasha y Kôga miraron a Kagome como habían mirado a Naraku cuando dijo las mismas palabras: con cara de "claro que sí, amigo". Sesshômaru frunció el ceño. Jaken no entendía nada, y Rin se había puesto a jugar con Shippô. Sango y Miroku negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Kagome suspiró.

—Es por eso que estamos en cuentos… en cuentos que sólo yo conozco —sonrió—. Cuentos de mi época. Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, nosotros. Pinocho para Sesshômaru, Rin y Jaken. Caperucita roja luego. Y váyase a saber por dónde más pasaron ustedes, o Naraku.

Se hizo un silencio. La mayoría seguía sin entender nada.

—Estamos en cuentos —intentó razonar Miroku—, cuentos infantiles, por lo visto —Kagome asintió—. Cuentos que sólo la señorita Kagome conoce, es por eso que está claro que estamos dentro de… su mente —Miroku se rascó la cabeza un segundo, pensativo, repitiendo las palabras de la joven—. Ya veo. Byakuya debe ser capaz de hacernos creer que estamos en su mente, dentro de los conocimientos que usted tiene, señorita Kagome.

—Eso entendí —sonrió ella, feliz de que alguien lograra comprender—. De hecho, cuando por fin lo vi, me imaginé estando con ustedes, ¡y de pronto estamos todos juntos! Creo que por eso Naraku nos dijo su plan —siguió sonriendo, todos esperando que siguiera—. Porque Byakuya lo metió en mi mente, indefenso, y necesita de mí para salir. Después de todo, tengo cierto control aquí dentro.

Miroku asintió. Sango había comprendido casi al instante en el que Miroku razonó, y Sesshômaru igual. Kôga e InuYasha tardaron un poco más en entender el procedimiento, pero finalmente todos estaban al tanto, incluso Rin y Shippô, Jaken encargado de explicarles.

—Se ve que la idea era meternos a todos dentro de un lugar, sin defensas —continuó Kagome después, cuando estuvieron tranquilos intentando idear algo para salir—, dado que nadie tiene sus poderes, ni sus armas. —Los mayores asintieron, Shippô y Rin seguían jugando— Y metió a los Siete Guerreros para que nos maten, pero…

—Pero ellos tampoco tienen armas —sonrió Miroku—. Jakotsu estaba algo molesto por eso.

—Claro, algo salió mal —agregó Sango—. No entraron como querían… no tienen el suficiente poder para disponer de tu mente a su antojo, Kagome.

Ella sonrió.

—Eso espero. —Hizo una breve pausa— Naraku estaba molesto, aunque intentara no mostrarlo. Estaba vestido de anciana.

La mayoría puso cara de "¿qué?", e InuYasha asintió.

—Naraku no sería capaz de ponerse en ridículo, ni a nuestro nivel, para enfrentarnos justamente —continuó el hanyô—. Quiso ponerse en ventaja y terminamos todos dentro de… la mente de Kagome, se supone.

—Naraku me hizo un acuerdo —gruñó Sesshômaru de pronto, y las miradas se dirigieron a él—. Obtendría lo que quisiera, si lo ayudaba a matar a InuYasha y a la sacerdotisa —dirigió la vista a Kagome— en el nuevo plan que tenía en mente —miró a InuYasha—. Nunca mencionó a tu ex novia.

InuYasha frunció el ceño.

—No puede con Kikyô.

—Claro que no, necesita algo más inteligente para vencerla —aseguró Kagome, aunque algo melancólica—. Ella está a salvo, estoy segura.

InuYasha asintió.

—De todos modos, —miró a Sesshômaru con el ceño fruncido— ¿por qué rayos aceptaste, imbécil?

El demonio, aún vestido de azul, se mantuvo con cara de póker.

—No me imaginaba que intentaría alguna estupidez suicida —respondió.

InuYasha balanceó la respuesta, y era correcta. Naraku se estaba volviendo senil.

Se mantuvieron otro largo rato en silencio, intentando encontrar la mejor manera de salir de allí, sea como fuera que entraron. Kagome se imaginó en el mundo real, pero no funcionó. También se imaginó sin pelos, pero por alguna razón, su problema de hormonas de crecimiento de pelo no se solucionó. Sesshômaru le pidió en un momento que le quitara el estúpido atuendo, pero tampoco logró eso (me dijo en secreto que incluso lo imaginó desnudo, que era mejor que vestido así, pero no funcionó y sólo le sacó un sonrojo).

Tal vez no lo estaba intentando de verdad, o no con la suficiente fuerza. Realmente lo había pensado cuando Naraku les contó el plan, y, realmente, habían aparecido junto a Sango y Miroku; pero ahora ni siquiera podía sacarse el pelo de la cara. Tenía ganas de llorar.

Después de mucho rato, InuYasha fue el primero en hablar.

—Creo que si queremos salir de aquí —comenzó—, tenemos que citar a Naraku.

* * *

La habitación se distorsionó, las caras de InuYasha, Kagome y Kôga parecían derretirse y dar vueltas en el lugar, a medida que la luz menguaba y el lugar desaparecía, a medida que no sentía nada bajo sus pies. Sintió el agarre de la mano de Kagura sobre su brazo, y luego todo fue oscuridad.

No lo despertó la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, sino multitud de golpes que le pegaron en todos lados, desde la cabeza a los pies, exceptuando sus partes privadas. Como buen detective que se creía, Naraku llegó a la conclusión de que, si obviaban sus partes masculinas, quienes le pegaban no podían ser otros que hombres.

Sus sentidos ya no eran los del medio demonio que había sido en la vida real, por lo que también dedujo que seguía en la mente de aquella chiquilla. Y como todos los golpes tenían cierto poderío, y no había nadie gritando obscenidades, no estaba el grupo de InuYasha allí; Sesshômaru tampoco, porque si no, lo más probable era que hubiera muerto para el momento.

La conclusión final: quienes lo estaban golpeando no eran ni más ni menos que los Siete Guerreros.

Se levantó defendiéndose revoleando patadas y piñas (pues no sabía de qué otra forma defenderse de los golpes), y, cuando se sacó la sábana de arriba, observó con odio (y luego sorpresa), los rostros de sus no-amados Siete Guerreros, convertidos en algo un poco más alto que el demonio zorro que acompañaba a la chica del futuro.

—¡Maldito! —gritó Bankotsu—. ¡Sabía que tenía que matarte! ¡Por qué ser agradecido a quien te devolvió la vida, si siempre te anda metiendo en problemas! ¡Y ahora soy un jodido enano!

—Ya cálmate, hermano —sonrió Jakotsu, a su lado—, ya luego lo matamos.

—Sí.

Naraku se incorporó, imponiendo permiso con gesto de las manos, y cuando pisó el suelo se dio cuenta, otra vez, que era una mujer en la mente de Kagome. Estaba pensando que el grupo de InuYasha tenía una idea muy equivocada de él. No era una jodida mujer.

El vestido que usaba tenía una larga falda amarilla que le llegaba casi hasta los pies, calzados con unos zapatitos amarillos. La parte de arriba del vestido era azul y las mangas eran ridículas. Se tocó el pelo. Lo llevaba corto… y llevaba una vincha.

La imagen que tenían los Siete Guerreros era la del hanyô más insoportable de los últimos tiempos vestido de mujer, tez blanca como la nieve y cabello negro en torno al rostro.

—Sí, estás muy bonito así —comentó Renkotsu—. ¿Cómo es que nos metimos en esto, Bankotsu?

—No te metas, ¿quieres? Le debemos la vida a este… hombre —respondió—, pero ya nunca más voy a hacer algo por él, no después de convertirnos en enanos.

Naraku finalmente, ya harto de verse vestido del sexo opuesto (ya después de que terminó de pensar en unas cuatro o cinco muertes que le daría a Kagome en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad), les dirigió una mirada al grupo de hombres que dieron sepultura a tantos.

Eran siete jodidos enanos, con barba y gorrito e incluso los picos de cavar estaban tirados a un lado de la cabaña (que también era demasiado baja para ser verdad). Bankotsu llevaba unos lentes redondos y una barba apenas un poco larga, trenzada como su cabello. Renkotsu, a un lado, mantenía el ceño fruncido y, a pesar de no tener pelo, la barba blanca le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Jakotsu sonreía, divertido, y acariciaba su barba, que tampoco era muy larga. Suikotsu no paraba de bostezar, Ginkotsu de decir "Sí, sí, sí" y hacer extraños ruidos de máquina; Mukotsu se había escondido apenas Naraku se incorporó, y Kyokotsu se reía tontamente.

Todos llevaban trajes divertidos y coloridos, zapatos largos, y gorras de colores. Todos tenían barba, incluso Ginkotsu, pero no Kyokotsu, que seguía riéndose estúpidamente todo el tiempo.

Luego de un breve análisis junto a Kagome, llegamos a la conclusión de que habían pasado un tiempo en Blanca Nieves y los Siete Enanitos, y todos habían hecho un papel. Naraku de Blanca Nieves, y luego de Doc, Gruñón, Feliz, Dormilón, Estornudo, Tímido y Tontín, refiriéndose respectivamente a cada uno de los guerreros mencionados arriba.

Después de otra serie de quejas provenientes de los Siete Guerreros, Naraku impuso el silencio pegándole en la cabeza a Renkotsu (Gruñón) y diciendo que los mataría a todos si no se callaban de una jodida vez. Los Siete Guerreritos hicieron caso, pues a pesar de que lo superaban en número, Naraku era el doble de alto e igual de fuerte que cualquier humano varón (y no podían pegarle a una mujer, por alguna razón, no se los permitía su "yo interno").

—Escucha, Naraku —comenzó Bankotsu—, me pasé el día vestido de mujer y, ¡encima!, me querían obligar a limpiar todo unas estúpidas mujeres, una más fea que la otra. ¡Y luego vino un tipo a querer probarme unos zapatos de cristal! ¿A qué clase de idiota se le ocurre comprar zapatos de cristal? —rezongó—. Para colmo, el zapato me anduvo bien, y luego ya se quería casar conmigo. Estaba bien rematadamente loco, y casi lo mato.

—Y yo estuve todo el día en una casa llena de dulces —siguió Jakotsu—, no apareció InuYasha en ningún momento, a pesar de que lo prometiste. Sólo esa estúpida mujer exterminadora y el lindo monje.

—Sí, sí, sí.

—¿Por qué hiciste que hiciera de ballena? ¡Es malvado, Naraku! —rugió Renkotsu—. Con Suikotsu —lo señaló—, ¡deja de dormir!, con Suikotsu nos metimos en un lugar de locos, ¿sabes? Y nos quiso decapitar una vieja que era la reina, y luego aparecieron el monje y la exterminadora —gruñó—. No nos pagas por todo esto, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Kyokotsu y Mukotsu se quedaron callados. Parecía que no estaban interesados en decir qué habían vivido durante ese tiempo.

—Yo tampoco la pasé muy bien —los calló Naraku—. Byakuya me está tomando el pelo —miró alrededor durante un momento—. ¿Y dónde está Kagura?

Casi como si la hubiera invocado con la palabra, apareció en la ventana. La golpeó y ordenó mediante señas y gritos que le abran la puerta. Una vez dentro, miró a Naraku a los ojos y le aventó en la cara la canasta con manzanas rojas que llevaba en los brazos.

Le sangró la nariz.

—¡¿Y ahora me vistes de vieja decrépita?! —estalló, poniendo los brazos en jarra—. ¡Tendrás mi corazón, pero no voy a permitir que me digas vieja!

Naraku alzó una ceja.

_Mujeres._

—Díselo a Byakuya.

—¡No me vengas con eso, Naraku! —gritó, mientras los Siete Guerreritos pasaban la vista de uno a otro—. Siempre haces este tipo de cosas. Primero me dices que soy como un hombre, y luego que soy fea como una vieja que carga manzanas. ¡Y no me vengas con eso de la mente de la niña, ni de la extensión, ni nada!

Kagura parecía al borde de las lágrimas, y luego se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Bankotsu se acercó a consolarla, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura (pues hasta ahí le daba la altura), y dirigiéndole a Naraku una de esas miradas de "eres como una araña para las mujeres", "nunca tuviste novia, ¿cierto?", "eres un idiota", y la lista seguía.

—No me mires así, no hice nada —gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de enojo.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Kagura, golpeando al enano-guerrero—. No me toques, enan… Ah, Bankotsu… Hola.

Él primero frunció el ceño y luego le sonrió.

—Lo sé —señaló a Naraku—. A ver cómo nos saca de esta la princesa.

Kagura, junto con el septeto, cruzó los brazos. Las vistas se petrificaron sobre Naraku, a quien le estaba entrándole fresco bajo la falda del vestido. Se sentía tan ridículo así, y tan fastidiado de que todos le echaran la culpa de todo lo que ocurría, y además, que lo vistieran de mujer, que pegó un grito, y se sacó el vestido de uno o dos tirones. Los guerreros soltaron un "¡que no es necesario, hombre!", tapándose los ojos, y Kagura los abrió como monedas.

Y luego desaparecieron.

* * *

_Todos están acá. Naraku, Kagura y los Siete…_

Ni siquiera terminó de formular el pensamiento cuando la tierra se sacudió, hizo que varios perdieran el equilibrio, que algunos soltaran un gritito, y que Sesshômaru tomara en sus brazos a Rin y se elevara unos centímetros del suelo, mirando con superioridad a InuYasha, que sólo atinó a abrazar a Kagome.

_¿Quién es el hombre ahora?_

Y así de la nada, todos enfocaron la vista en donde se materializaron Naraku, completamente desnudo, Kagura con el rostro denotando aturdimiento, y siete enanos detrás de ellos dos, que no eran ni más ni menos que los Siete Guerreros, claro.

Intercambiaron miradas entre todos (excepto Kagura que aún estaba un poco desorientada), y luego, de a poco, todos dirigieron la vista a la desnudez de Naraku. Él tardó sólo unos pocos segundos en soltar un grito fino y se tapó sus partes con ambas manos.

—¡Dejen de mirar!

Y ninguno ahí supo qué fue más traumante, si ver a Naraku desnudo o escucharlo gritar como una nena.

Casi a continuación, muchos empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos; Naraku se mantenía sosteniendo sus partes con expresión firme; Kagura pasaba la vista del grupo frente a ella a las manos de Naraku, turbada. Los Siete Guerreros empezaron a hablar cada vez más fuerte, señalando al grupo de InuYasha, y un par se reía de la vestimenta de Sesshômaru, que estaba cada vez más decidido en lanzar a Jaken de vuelta, pero esta vez contra ellos.

Estuvieron así mucho tiempo, con la diferencia de que Naraku empezó a buscar con la vista con qué vestirse, e InuYasha y Kôga habían empezado a intercambiar insultos con Bankotsu y Jakotsu. Miroku y Sango charlaban entre ellos, pensando qué tramaba Naraku apareciendo desnudo, si confundir o enamorar, o qué; y Sesshômaru no entendía qué clase de mente pervertida tenía para aparecer con el paquete al aire frente a pequeños como Rin y Shippô.

Después, la calma se hizo de nuevo, en base a muchos "¡Hagan silencio!", que empezaron por Kagome e incluso se repetía entre las filas enemigas. Naraku seguía tapando sus partes con ambas manos, y Kagura aguantaba las risitas nerviosas, sonrosada. Kagome apuntó directamente al demonio, con una mano en su cintura, y con una expresión de determinación en su rostro cubierto de pelos. Su grupo se alineaba detrás, con rostros cargados de ira, de sorpresa. Sesshômaru flotando a unos centímetros del suelo gracias a sus alas; Jaken sosteniendo su báculo, junto a Rin y Shippô. InuYasha cargaba su canasta y la caperuza tapaba sus orejas de perro. Sango aún mostraba la expresión de la Reina de Corazones a punto de mandar a que le corten la cabeza a alguien; y Kôga y Miroku se mantenían serenos a su lado, viendo la mejor manera de atacar.

—Vamos a salir de aquí —salió de la boca de Kagome—, y nos vas a ayudar.

Todos asintieron, tanto del grupo de InuYasha como el de Bankotsu. E incluso Kagura, tan distraída como estaba, estuvo de acuerdo. El único que parecía algo en contra era Naraku.

—¿Puedo vestirme primero?

* * *

**Continuará**


	6. Capítulo final

Hαbíα unα vez...

**C****α**pítulo Fin******αl**

Una vez que Naraku estuvo vestido, las cosas comenzaron a tomar forma. InuYasha y Bankotsu habían hecho las paces de manera temporal (hasta que salieran de ahí), lo mismo con Sesshômaru y Kagura, y, desde ese momento, el grupo de los Siete Guerreros, el grupo de Kagome, Jaken, Rin, Sesshômaru y Kagura, estaban del mismo bando. Habían acorralado a Naraku entre todos, quedando el demonio sólo en medio de un círculo (de personas capaces de arrancarle las manos hasta que los saquen de aquel lugar).

—¿Acaso son idiotas? —soltó de nuevo, nervioso. La simpatía estaba desapareciendo de los rostros—, ya les dije que estoy tan indefenso como ustedes. Pongámonos todos de acuerdo y acabemos con Byakuya… que es el verdadero malo en toda la historia.

Kagome soltó una risa fría, que fue acompañada con la de Kagura.

—¿Quién fue el que lo creó en primer lugar? —soltó la demonio de los vientos.

Naraku frunció el ceño pero no dijo más. Ellos lo habían obligado a usar un taparrabos. Ni siquiera estaba vestido en realidad.

Claro que él había creado a Byakuya, ¿pero había él previsto semejante atrocidad? Esa extensión dejaría de existir en cuanto pudiera pisar el mundo real.

—Por eso… debemos traerlo aquí, y luego ocuparnos.

InuYasha le lanzó una manzana.

—¡No nos mientas!

Naraku se sobó la cabeza donde la manzana golpeó y gruñó algo. Tenía ganas de poder convertirse en el ser con tentáculos que era y atravesarle el corazón con uno.

—No miento, InuYasha. —Su voz sonaba peligrosa— Si logramos atraerlo aquí dentro, y obligarlo a que nos saque…

El hanyô le tiró otra manzana en la cabeza.

—¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!

InuYasha se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía ganas.

Naraku gritó un par de cosas, y luego entraron en una discusión que, para sorpresa de todos (menos del grupo de Kagome), terminó con la chica gritando un "¡Siéntate!", así que la pelea finalizó con InuYasha escupiendo tierra. Hasta que recobraron la calma (Jakotsu había intentado acercarse a "la sexitud" de Sesshômaru, que logró que el demonio se volviera loco y empezara a revolotearle la cabeza al sanguinario asesino, pegándole patadas por donde pudiera. Entre Kagura y Bankotsu los separaron), había pasado cerca de media hora.

—¿Ya? —soltó Kagome. Estaba empezando a molestarle mucho la situación, tenía calor, y seguía cubierta de pelos.

Todos asintieron. Kôga estaba muy cerca de Kagura, lo que hacía que Kagome temiera otra pelea. Kagura estaba cerca de Rin, protegiéndola, porque uno de los Siete Guerreros miraba a la chica como si fuera comida ("sí, ese, el gordito de los venenos"), así que estaba también la situación en que entre Kagura y Sesshômaru degollaban a Mukotsu, y eso no podía acabar bien. Jakotsu ahora había puesto la vista en InuYasha, y todos saben lo rápido que InuYasha puede empezar una pelea.

La cuestión: Kagome sabía que había muchos puntos por lo que podían volver a perder tiempo.

—¿Y cómo hacemos? —dijo, antes que alguna de esas muchas guerras se desatara.

Naraku torció la boca.

—Muy fácil —respondió la voz de Byakuya, sólo conocida por Naraku y un par más. Todos comenzaron a mirar alrededor, para poder descubrir de dónde venía la voz. Pero el dueño de tan atractiva voz no apareció—. Ustedes son terriblemente divertidos —rió.

La mayoría frunció el ceño, pero el que sacaba chispas por los ojos era Naraku, aún con su atuendo de Tarzán.

—Mejor aparece, Byakuya. Tenemos que hablar.

—Esa frase es de mujer, Naraku.

El cielo comenzó a desfigurarse, distorsionando las nubles, mezclándolas con el color del firmamento, y de la nada apareció un hombre. Alto, de cabello negro atado en una cola alta, y de rasgos finos (tantos que, acompañado de su voz, parecía más una mujer que un hombre). Se mantenía flotando a unos cuantos metros de ellos sobre lo que parecía ser una garza de papel.

—¡Sesshômaru, tu turno! —gritó Naraku, apuntando al demonio sobre la garza.

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño, miró a InuYasha y dijo:

—Tírale con otra manzana.

InuYasha hizo caso, pero Naraku ya estaba tapándose la cabeza para cuando la manzana llegó a destino. Byakuya estaba que se carcajeaba, y ya el grupo bajo él estaba que les salía humo de las orejas. Sólo querían irse de ahí, no querían soportar las peleas domésticas de Naraku y su nueva creación.

—¡Ya para eso, InuYasha! —gruñó el otro hanyô, levantando las manzanas del suelo y comenzando así una guerra entre InuYasha y él (a la que se unió Sesshômaru). Kagura corrió a Rin de la línea de fuego, tomándola de la mano. Jaken se escondió detrás de Rin, pero desde ahí gritaba cosas como "Eso, amo bonito, ¡golpéale fuerte en la cabeza a ese idiota de Naraku!".

Kagome se tomaba la cabeza, mientras Kôga se paraba a su lado y le comentaba lo idiota que era InuYasha. El grupo de los Siete Guerreros miraba seriamente el intercambio infinito de manzanas, haciendo porra a su grupo favorito. InuYasha tiró la canasta a un lado cuando no hubo más nada allí dentro, y levantaban las municiones del suelo, haciendo combos, como InuYasha pasándole dos manzanas a Sesshômaru, quien le devuelve una, despistando al enemigo, y luego ametrallan a Naraku desde ambos lados. Sí, Naraku estaba en desventaja.

Byakuya, desde su garza de papel, estaba que lloraba de la risa.

Eso siguió un buen rato más, hasta que Naraku, cansado y adolorido, pidió una pausa, dejando la manzana en el suelo. Sesshômaru e InuYasha intercambiaron un asentimiento de cabeza y un "Bien hecho", victoriosos. Los Siete Guerreros aplaudieron a los ganadores, e incluso Byakuya lo hizo.

Cuando todos recobraron la seriedad, Kagome volvió a señalar el asunto principal. Byakuya volaba al ras del suelo, aunque aún estaba alejado de todos.

—¿Así que quieren salir de aquí?

—Muy observador —gruñó InuYasha. Naraku miraba el suelo buscando manzanas para tirárselas en la cabeza.

—Bien, pero no puedo hacer eso.

—¿Cómo que no? —Kagome estaba empezando a lloriquear. Realmente no quería quedarse allí, toda peluda, para siempre. Y menos si toda esa manga de locos se quedaría con ella, peleando por siempre en su cabeza. Se sentía la perla de Shikon, y, realmente, no quería eso.

Byakuya les sonrió.

—Pues, si los saco, Naraku me matará.

Por no decir, _me colgará de las pelotas_.

Naraku asintió con sabiduría.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Exacto. Entonces no pueden salir. Es fácil.

Los gritos comenzaron de nuevo, y el grupo de Los Siete Enanos se acercó a Naraku para golpearlo otra vez, cosa que hizo que el hanyô se tapara las partes y se retorciera para alejarse. La calma tardó largo rato en volver de nuevo.

—¡Hagamos un trato! —gritó Kagome. Las miradas se concentraron en ella—. Te aseguraremos que Naraku no te hará nada, y nos sacarás a todos de aquí.

Muchos aplaudieron.

—No. Naraku le prometió cosa similar a la hadita allí —señaló a Sesshômaru, quien frunció el ceño. Varios soltaron unas risas—, y mira donde está.

El demonio vestido de azul recordó eso, y pasó a mirar a Naraku con cara de "te mataré". El Tarzán del Sengoku carraspeó.

—Bueno, te entregaremos a Naraku —dijo Kagura, dando un paso al frente—. Nos sacas a todos, y tú encárgate de él.

Byakuya sonrió y Naraku frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Kagura lo había traicionado públicamente en frente del grupo más molesto de gente con el que le tocó luchar y también frente a los Siete Enanos? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué insistía en ser tan suicida?

—Cállate, Kagura.

—Naraku, ninguno te quiere, y ninguno quiere quedarse aquí. Acepta tu destino.

—¡Qué te calles!

—¡Tú cállate! —gritaron Rin, Sesshômaru y Bankotsu al unísono. Naraku sólo atinó a mirar a Rin con el ceño fruncido, sin entender de todo lo que pasaba. Kagome frenó una posible pelea con un "¡Silencio!". Sesshômaru se apuró a tomar la mano de Rin y quedarse a su lado, recordándole a Naraku que si se atrevía a mirar a la pequeña demasiado fijo, perdería los ojos. Y los dientes.

Kagura se encogió de hombros.

—Pues hagan lo que quieran.

—Yo creo que entregar a Naraku es la mejor idea —aseguró Bankotsu, y varios de su grupo asintieron. Naraku frunció el ceño de nuevo, fulminándolos con la mirada—. Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

—¿Por qué —comenzó el hanyô, molesto, y todavía incómodo por el taparrabos. Las miradas se fijaron en él— nadie duda en atacarme a mí, pero ni siquiera se les ocurrió obligar a la fuerza a este tipo para que nos libere?

—Porque tú nos haces la vida imposible.

—Porque nos tratas como esclavos.

—Porque nos pones en situaciones ridículas.

—Porque eres estúpidamente sexy.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

Se miraron entre todos (pero nadie pudo saber nunca quién fue). Naraku finalmente se mostró cansado y algo deprimido, mientras que Byakuya se veía muy divertido, sonriendo desde su lugar.

Kagome había comenzado a charlar con su grupo (más el de Sesshômaru, Kôga y Kagura, que se había unido) sobre cómo solucionar la situación. Nadie tenía armas, a excepción de la canasta, y el de mayores poderes era Sesshômaru, quien tenía la única habilidad de volar; así que no veían como podrían hacerle frente a un tipo que podría tener algún arma consigo.

Bankotsu y el resto de los enanos también habían comenzado a charlar entre ellos, llegando a la misma conclusión. Naraku se les unió en cuento se dio cuenta de que estaba solo entre los dos grupos, frente a Byakuya que lo miraba con sorna. Al final, los líderes de ambos grupos, Kagome y Bankotsu, se acercaron y dijeron lo mismo. "Nada".

Kagura volvió a decir que lo mejor era dejar que Byakuya se asegurara el trasero teniendo a Naraku en su poder; después de todo, no tenía nada contra todos ellos, sólo quería salvarse de las consecuencias de su travesura. InuYasha y casi todos pensaban igual, pero Naraku no estaba nada de acuerdo con eso, al punto de que casi se larga a llorar de la bronca.

—¡No! —gritó Naraku otra vez, encaprichado. Los llamó a todos para que se acercaran a él. Los grupos lo hicieron, tomando ciertas precauciones (como dejar a Rin y a Shippô lejos), y lo miraron con curiosidad. El hanyô los unió lo más que pudo, estando casi todas las cabezas pegadas, atentas a los comentarios de Naraku. Jakotsu estaba contento porque le tocó al lado de InuYasha, quien estaba a punto de pegarle—. Debemos atacarlo.

—No creo que sea buena idea —acotó Miroku. Sango asintió.

—Puede resultar peligroso —agregó Kagome—, no sabemos si tiene armas.

—Bah, son un montón de cobardes —soltó InuYasha—. Yo me encargaré del marica.

—¡Eso! Bien dicho, InuYasha —Naraku.

—Cállate, en cuanto salgamos de aquí, voy a ir detrás de ti.

Naraku no dijo más, porque sabía que esa era la verdad. Pero que estuvieran de su lado sólo por un momento, para acabar con su estúpida extensión, era algo.

Se separaron, se pusieron en fila, y miraron a Byakuya, que ahora estaba observándolos, curioso.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Naraku, y comenzó a correr, mientras el resto lo seguía.

Era una escena muy rara, porque el líder del movimiento era Naraku, únicamente vestido con un taparrabos y su larga cabellera negra al viento, y lo seguían los Siete Enanos, un leñador, un hada, un demonio lobo, Caperucita Roja y una chica-lobo. No era una escena que se viera siempre, así que Byakuya no pudo hacer otra cosa que no sea reír de buena gana, y cuando todos estaban a unos pocos pasos de la garza de papel, esta creció inmensamente, igual que su portador. Tanto creció, que ambos grupos no eran más que unas miniaturas a su lado.

Pero, desgraciadamente, no sólo había crecido Byakuya y su transporte, sino también los árboles, que ahora estaban inmensos; e incluso el pasto, que les llegaba hasta la cintura (a los Siete Guerreros los tapaba). Así que cuando el demonio de las ilusiones se agachó a verlos y soltó otra risotada, llegaron a la obvia conclusión de que nadie había crecido de tamaño: ellos se habían _achicado._

Kagome y Naraku soltaron al unísono sendos gritos finitos. Sus cuerdas vocales también habían disminuido de tamaño, o algo así. Su voz era como una tortura continua.

—¡Qué mierda! —gritó Bankotsu, arrancando los pastos (con mucho esfuerzo) que le estaban haciendo cosquillas en la nariz, cosa que provocó una oleada de estornudos entre los Siete Enanos—. ¡Te mataremos, Naraku!

—¿Y por qué a mí?

—¡Es todo tu culpa! —gritó Suikotsu.

—¡Lo tendremos que matar a besos! —agregó Jakotsu.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Mejor mátenme a golpes.

Y eso hicieron. Los Siete Enanos se fueron en bandada a pegarle a Naraku, aunque el hanyô aún tenía una buena fuerza, y además, era más alto. Finalmente, los Siete Guerreros se cansaron y lo dejaron en paz, aunque Naraku tenía varias magulladuras para ese momento.

Las risas de Byakuya resonaban muy fuerte ahí donde estaban, así que todos se tapaban los oídos a cada nueva carcajada.

—¡Ustedes son tan divertidos!

Todos tenían cara de ogro para ese momento.

—¡Derribémoslo! —gritó Kagome—. ¡Lo vi en una película!

—¿Qué es una película? —dijeron más de la mitad.

—¡No importa! —dijo uno de la otra mitad—, ¡tirémoslo abajo!

Esa escena fue épica; Shippô y Rin, cerca de donde estaban ellos, vieron todo en primera fila, y lo contaron con lujos de detalles entre risitas divertidas.

Una vez más, ambos grupos comenzaron a correr hacia el gigante Byakuya, quien había hecho desaparecer su garza de papel porque le molestaba para ver a sus pequeños rehenes. Los Siete Guerreros se dividieron en dos grupos y cada grupo comenzó a trepar a Byakuya por piernas diferentes. InuYasha y Kôga comenzaron a pegarle con patadas y piñas en las piernas, saltando y haciendo piruetas. Kagome, Sango y Kagura se miraron e imitaron a los Siete Enanos. Sesshômaru comenzó a volar a la máxima velocidad que le daban las alas de hada, con destino incierto. Naraku se tomaba la nariz porque le sangraba, y pensó rápidamente en algo para distraer a Byakuya, así que comenzó a bailar un extraño baile a los pies del demonio, llamando su atención con insultos y demás.

Los secuaces de Naraku y los de InuYasha conformaban un estupendo grupo de ataque.

Byakuya había perdido toda la concentración que tenía de la risa que le daba la situación. Todos habían aprovechado eso para avanzar más rápido. Sesshômaru llegó unos pocos segundos antes que el resto de la gente (es decir, los Siete Guerreros, Kagome, Sango y Kagura). El lugar de destino: la entrepierna. La ofensiva: golpear hasta hacerlo llorar.

Casi simultáneamente, todos se acercaron y comenzaron a asestar sus mejores golpes. Byakuya pasó de reír a soltar un buen grito. El grito pareció despertar a Kagome, que se dio cuenta de repente que aquella era _su_ cabeza, y ese tipo no tenía en menor derecho a hacerles vivir eso. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a su tamaño natural, cosa que terminó con una montaña de personas arriba de Byakuya.

Entre el enredo de gente, InuYasha, Kôga y Naraku eran los únicos libres. Así que se tomaron sus segundos en buscar a la persona que podía interesarles. Kôga e InuYasha buscaban con la mirada a Kagome, y la reconocieron por su cola, directamente arriba de Byakuya y debajo de Sango. Naraku buscó a Byakuya, que parecía desmayado. Kagura comenzó a abrirse camino a golpes, mientras los Siete Guerreros se quejaban o se peleaban entre ellos. Sesshômaru se deshizo de todos volando (había quedado arriba del todo). Miroku tomó a Sango y la ayudó a salir (por suerte para él, había terminado arriba de ella, así que aprovechó la ocasión para recordar sus curvas. Terminó en una cachetada, a pesar del lío de manos y piernas).

Cuando todos estaban libres, observaron a Byakuya, que seguía tirado en el suelo. Estado: desmayado. Posibles lesiones: costilla rota, dolor de huevos. Pronóstico: sobrevivirá.

—¡Átenlo! —gritó Naraku.

—¿Con qué?

La gente comenzó a desesperarse. ¿Y si se despertaba? ¿Qué harían? ¿Él creaba ilusiones con la mente? ¿Serviría atarlo de todos modos?

—¡Desnúdate! —ordenó a Sesshômaru, cosa que hizo que se coloreara. Jakotsu corrió a ayudarlo, pero terminó con un golpe en la cara—. En serio, sácate ese vestido, lo usaremos.

—¿Por qué mejor Kagome no se inventa uno? —rezongó, mirando a la chica—. Vamos, ¿no estamos en tu cabeza?

Kagome cerró los ojos y puso cara de concentración. Y, efectivamente, algo pasó. A su lado se materializó una remera. No era un vestido, pero ¿no era mejor que nada? Naraku se acercó y tomó la remera. Pensó en ponérsela él, pero estaba bien así, con el taparrabos (conseguía la atención de todas las mujeres, y, lamentablemente, también de Jakotsu). Comenzó a romperla hasta que quedó una larga tira deforme de tela.

—Aquí tienes. —Se la tendió a Kagome, quien la observó con curiosidad.

La chica se acercó a Byakuya, quien ahora estaba semi incorporado, porque una gran parte de los Siete Enanos lo tenía aprisionado entre los brazos, manteniéndolo así.

En un momento, tenían fuertemente atado a Byakuya, con la espalda recostada en un árbol, todavía desmayado. Se miraron entre todos.

—¿Y ahora?

—Lo quemamos vivo hasta que nos saque —rió Naraku, macabramente. Todos lo observaron con los ojos entornados.

—¿Crees?

—Eso es exagerado.

—¡Lo molemos a golpes!

—No, InuYasha.

—Feh.

Estuvieron un largo rato deliberando qué tendrían que hacer en ese caso. Naraku dijo varias veces lo de ir cortándolo y obligarlo a comerse a sí mismo, pero la mayoría estuvo en desacuerdo (por los niños); después también propuso golpearlo, o aunque sea amenazarlo con eso, dado que era lo único que podría funcionar. Kagome, Miroku y Sango pensaban que lo mejor era intentar llegar a un acuerdo.

Kagome no había perdido las esperanzas de lograr salir de su cabeza por sus propios medios, pero no había resultados. Había intentado sacarse el atuendo de lobo, pero sólo logró "depilarse" las piernas, y, por más que intentó, no avanzó más en ese campo. Una vez más, Sesshômaru se acercó a pedirle que le quite el atuendo, pero Kagome tampoco logró nada al respecto.

Luego de mucho rato, Byakuya por fin recuperó la conciencia. Observó a todos alrededor, mirándolo. Lo tenían atado y estaba francamente incómodo. Además, le dolía la entrepierna, y también el resto del cuerpo. Era como si un hipopótamo hubiera decidido acostarse encima de él. Cosa más o menos parecida a lo que pasó en realidad.

Por más que intentaron, no lograron nada. Incluso obligaron a Jakotsu a insinuársele, pero Byakuya también era rarito como el guerrero, y no terminó en nada bueno (excepto en una cita programada para los siguientes días). Naraku lo golpeó, pero eso sólo sacó risas de la boca del demonio. Shippô fue corriendo y se tiró un pedo en su cara, pero además de que todos gritaran cosas como "¡Ya, hombre, ¿qué comiste?!" y una arcada por parte de Byakuya (quien recibió todo el aroma), no pasó nada.

Ya casi exhaustos, con la noche que nunca llegaba en aquel lugar, sudados, mal vestidos, incómodos, la mayoría había optado por recostarse en el pasto. Byakuya no intentó ninguna jugarreta; ni hacer aparecer alguna ilusión, ni intentar zafarse de la remera destrozada que lo tenía amarrado. Sólo se mantenía ahí, con expresión divertida (cosa que irritaba aún más a los presentes).

* * *

—Byakuya ha decidido sacarnos de aquí —sonrió Kagome, triunfante.

Durante la última hora, la sacerdotisa había charlado largo y tendido con el demonio, riendo en ocasiones, mientras el resto del gran grupo se mantenía lejos de aquellos dos.

—¿En serio?

La misma pregunta repetían todos, y rostros contentos comenzaron a aflorar (excepto Sesshômaru que estaba con un humor de perros, y Naraku que estaba encaprichado en quemar vivo a Byakuya).

—Sí —siguió la chica, una vez hubiera desatado al prisionero—. Pero Byakuya pide un par de condiciones.

Fue ahí cuando una gran parte arrugó el entrecejo, pero, quien temió por su vida, fue Naraku.

—Uno —comenzó la chica, sonriéndole de reojo a Byakuya—. Naraku —el hanyô gruñó—, no puedes matarlo.

Naraku soltó un par de palabrotas que fueron acalladas con otro manzanazo de parte de Sesshômaru.

—Está bien —dijo a regañadientes, y frotándose el lugar del golpe.

—Dos —siguió—, debes decirle a Byakuya lo feo que eres, y lo apuesto que es él.

—¡¿Qué?!

Hubo un gran momento de expectación y risas contenidas, esperando impacientemente a que Naraku reaccione, o diga algo, o a que Byakuya comenzara a reír de manera macabra.

—Vamos —apuró Kagome, e InuYasha le tiró con otra manzana.

—¡Para con eso, animal!

—¡Sólo yo le digo animal, idiota! —gritó Kôga.

Las cosas se descontrolaron otro momento, mientras Kagome giraba los ojos y esperaba paciente a que terminaran de nuevo. Después de varios minutos, la atención se volvió a enfocar al sonrojado y enojado Naraku, y en el sonriente y (más que nunca) atractivo Byakuya.

Kagome hubiera dado lo que no tenía para tener una cámara en ese momento y poder grabar y guardar para la posteridad ese momento, pues era uno de esos sucesos que pasaban cada mil o dos mil millones de años.

—Realmente soy… —comenzó Naraku, y frenó para mirar alrededor con exasperación—. ¿En serio tengo que decirlo?

—¡Apúrate o te linchamos!

—¡Eso!

—¡Adelante!

Naraku rezongó otro momento, pero como todos lo miraban con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra, reaccionó. Miró a Byakuya seriamente.

—Realmente soy… horrible.

—E idiota.

—¡No voy a decir que soy idiota!

—Dilo —ordenó Byakuya.

Naraku se imaginó mutilándolo, y se sonrió.

—E idiota —agregó, con una sonrisa forzada—. Y tú eres increíblemente hermoso.

—Sí —intercaló Kagome, sonriendo. Las carcajadas comenzaron a resonar alrededor, y, por lo menos una gran parte de los presentes, se juraron nunca olvidar ese momento.

—Ahora sácanos de aquí.

—Hecho —sonrió Byakuya y todo alrededor se convirtió en un raro remolino violáceo, que hacía que las cosas se cambiaran de lugar y todo cobrara poco sentido.

Tal parece que el destino de Byakuya era poner en ridículo al sexy Naraku.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, Shippô, InuYasha y Kagome despertaron simultáneamente, e intercambiaron miradas llenas de terror. ¿Estarían de nuevo en aquella pesadilla?

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que vestían como siempre, que estaban en el lugar que recordaban, y cuando vieron a Kirara saltar contenta sobre el regazo de Sango, suspiraron aliviados.

—¿Acabo de soñar algo horrible? —comenzó Kagome—, ¿o realmente Naraku dijo que Byakuya es increíblemente hermoso?

Miroku y Sango se miraron y comenzaron a reír, al tiempo que InuYasha acariciaba a Colmillo de Acero.

—Nunca nos volveremos a separar —susurraba, aún algo aturdido.

Kagome se incorporó y miró alrededor. ¿Estarían Kôga, Sesshômaru, Rin y Jaken bien? ¿Byakuya sobreviviría? Porque estaba segura de que Naraku no permitiría ese desacato enfrente de todos.

La fogata todavía crepitaba, con casi nada del fuego prendido. Los colores del amanecer se observaban ya en el cielo, y durante un largo rato no supieron qué hacer.

* * *

Cuando Sesshômaru despertó, primero se fijó que no tuviera alas. Junto a eso, que no vistiera todavía aquel estúpido y sensual vestido. Cuando vio que todo estaba en orden, enfocó la vista en Rin, que vestía su atuendo de siempre y estaba recostada sobre el lomo de AhUn. Jaken murmuraba cosas dormido, y transpiraba.

Si Sesshômaru se volvía a encontrar con Naraku… le cortaría las pelotas.

* * *

—¿Piensas hacer alguno de estos planes idiotas de nuevo? —gruñó Kagura.

Naraku la observó con el ceño fruncido, a punto de matarla con la mirada.

—¿Quieres terminar como Byakuya?

Kagura suspiró con cansancio y se fue de la habitación junto a Kanna, que mantenía su espejo abrazado con ambas manos.

_Aunque sea desapareció dentro tuyo feliz._

—¿Tú viste todo? —le preguntó a su hermana, una vez en el pasillo. Kanna no pasó a mirarla, nunca lo hacía. Respondió tranquila.

—Sí.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que salieron del castillo y respiraron el aire puro.

—¿Y te divertiste?

—No sé qué es eso, Kagura.

La demonio de los vientos asintió.

Naraku estaría de mal humor toda la semana, y buscaría cualquier forma para hacerles olvidar a todos lo que habían vivido. Si ella pudiera hacer algo para dar a conocer esa historia, lo haría. Que todo el mundo se riera de él.

—Yo creo que sí te divertiste.

Kanna la miró un momento, y respondió inteligentemente:

—Yo no puedo sentir nada. —Le dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó.

Kagura frunció el ceño. Kanna no sonreía. Capaz Byakuya le enseñó a hacer eso.

Como sea, los tiempos que se avecinaban iban a ser tormentosos. Es decir, iban a ser un _tormento_ para ella. A veces pensaba que era mejor morir que soportar a Naraku, o a esos planes estúpidos que le daba por desarrollar.

Tal vez era la menopausia o váyase a saber qué cosa vivía Naraku actualmente.

* * *

—¿Creen que deberíamos quedarnos aquí?

—Creo que da igual, Naraku no va a venir ahora.

—No, no con lo que vivió.

El grupo de InuYasha almorzaba tranquilo.

—Podríamos volver a la aldea de Kaede un rato.

—De acuerdo.

Estaban en paz desde hacía rato, aunque las situaciones que vivieron últimamente los había trastornado un poco. Kagome había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaban unas cortas vacaciones, así que había propuesto volver a lo de la anciana Kaede, para aprovechar la ocasión y visitar su casa. Tomarse un baño caliente. Releer los cuentos infantiles…

Kagome se preguntó si no era culpa de que ella supiera esas historias y de que Byakuya se hubiera metido en su mente, que es que en sus tiempos esos cuentos se contaban… Vaya a saber uno, ella no tenía idea de viajes en el tiempo.

Pero de lo que sí sabía, de lo que estaba completamente segura, era que Naraku necesitaba un psiquiatra y medicación. Y un asesor de ideas.

**—Fin.**

* * *

**Not********α**:  
¿Alguna vez habían leído algo tan idiota como esto? Pues, bienvenidos(?).  
Voy a ser sincera. Pensaba borrar la historia. He borrado muchas estos días, pero no porque no van a volver a ver la luz, si no porque pienso hacer algo como un recopilado. Ese es otro cuento. Como sea, dado que me imaginé todo el fic tan estúpidamente épico, lo tengo que dejar como monumento a la estupidez humana (y al OOC). I know. Da igual. Es parodia.  
Gracias por todo el apoyo. Los adoro con locura,  
Morgαn.


End file.
